Снежный шторм
by tenalex
Summary: Аляска. Имс и Ариадна в бегах. Целая неделя вдали от цивилизации. Только вдвоем.


С того самого момента, как странный человек по имени Доминик Кобб предложил ей «не вполне законную работу», Ариадна знала, что должна была отказаться. Однако природное любопытство взяло верх, и она позволила ему рассказать некоторые подробности этой работы, уточнив при этом почти все детали, которые были ей интересны. Но, как оказалось, у предложенной преступной деятельности были бескрайние возможности, которые, вероятно, никогда не смогут быть исчерпаны. Она позволила себе закрыть глаза на этическую сторону вопроса, позабыть о том, что копаться в чужой голове, по меньшей мере, бестактно, и приступила к выполнению поставленной задачи. Конечно, момент с безумной женой Кобба лишь усилил подозрения насчет ошибочности принятого решения, но Ариадна были слишком увлечена возможностью строить без ограничений, а потому ко всему остальному относилась довольно легко.

Теперь же, когда широкая спина Имса маячит впереди, а ее собственные ноги увязают в глубоком снегу, Ариадна думает о том, что даже если доживет до ста лет, вряд ли сможет совершить ошибку более глупую, чем ту, что уже оставила за спиной. Не стоило соглашаться на эту работу. Не стоило верить этому Коббу. Нужно было лишь прислушаться к внутреннему голосу, который всю дорогу твердил ей о том, что она еще пожалеет о сделанном выборе. Получилось глупо и смешно. И винить кроме себя некого.

– Поторапливайся, – небрежно бросает Имс, оборачиваясь на ходу и не сбавляя скорости. – Люк сказал, что в этих краях шатается медведь, так и не впавший в спячку. Представь, как он обрадуется, увидев тебя. Наверняка он проголодался.

Люк – это пилот, который так любезно доставил их в эту белую дыру на съедение медведям, которые только и жаждут чьей-нибудь крови. Ариадна кивает, хотя Имс все равно не может этого видеть. Ей тоже хочется поскорее добраться до дома, лечь в постель и заснуть до следующего утра. Она тоже очень устала, но все равно старается идти так быстро, как только может, хотя получается, наверное, не очень хорошо. Противный снег набивается в сапоги, которые, определенно не рассчитаны на такой холод, ее ноги онемели, а рук она и вовсе не чувствует. Она с трудом поспевает за Имсом, которому, кажется, наплевать на то, что она в два раза меньше него и сил у нее не так уж и много.

Ариадна обиженно сопит, но молча продолжает продираться через тяжелые сугробы. Ее рюкзак болтается за спиной и даже в таком положении причиняет большие неудобства. Она уже несколько раз падала, но успевала подняться прежде, чем Имс оборачивался и обычным тоном интересовался, все ли у нее в порядке. Когда это происходит в очередной раз, сил у нее уже не так много, а потому он застает ее лежащей на снегу лицом вниз.

– Ты как, в порядке? – снова спрашивает он, и Ариадне хочется наорать на него и обозвать всеми обидными словами, какие она только знает.

– Да, я в порядке, – отвечает она, перекатываясь набок и стряхивая колючий снег с лица. – Лучше просто быть не может.

Только начав говорить, она вдруг ощущает, как сильно ей хочется плакать. Она не плакала уже лет пять, и теперь чувствует себя полной дурой.

– Вставай, – наконец, протягивает ей руку Имс. – Вставай, отдыхать потом будешь. Надо идти.

Она цепляется за его рукав и с трудом поднимается на ноги. Выбора нет – нужно идти дальше. Ариадна кивает, и, стиснув зубы, идет дальше.

Еще через пятнадцать минут хождений по мукам Имс останавливается и дожидается ее.

– Мы почти на месте, – говорит он.

Ариадна слишком сильно устала, чтобы сказать хоть слово, она просто молчит и расстегивает верхние пуговицы куртки, чтобы расслабить замок. Ее щеки раскраснелись на морозе, но внутри, под курткой, ей очень жарко.

– Застегнись, не то простудишься, – серьезно говорит Имс. – Не хватало еще возиться с тобой.

Ариадна послушно застегивается, хотя ей хочется вообще скинуть с себя куртку. Ей обидно, что Имс говорит о ней так, словно она – бесполезный балласт. Хотя, для него, наверное, это действительно так.

Она как раз готовилась к сдаче макета, когда телефон, лежавший в ее кармане, зазвонил, а на дисплее высветился номер, который она не видела уже полгода.

– Кобб?

– Здравствуй, Ариадна, – его голос был спокоен, но она все равно почувствовала напряжение, которое исходило от него, пусть даже он и находился далеко.

– Как поживаешь?

– Я в порядке, – не задумываясь, ответил он.

– Точно? Что-нибудь случилось?

– Я стою напротив твоего дома. Выйди на секунду. Я буду ждать на детской площадке через дорогу.

Оказалось, что проблемы действительно были, причем, не только у него. Она нашла его сидящим на скамье и читающим газету. По крайней мере, ей так показалось. Кобб держал газету так, чтобы окружающие не видели его лица.

– Ты что, опять скрываешься от властей? – шутливо сказала она, давая понять, что уже нашла его.

– И да и нет, – неопределенно ответил он. – Скрываюсь, но не от властей.

– А от кого в таком случае? – как всегда прямо спросила она, но тут же об этом пожалела. – Ой, прости, это, конечно, не мое дело.

– Я был бы рад, если бы это было так, – он поднял на нее виноватый взгляд.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – насторожилась она.

Зная о том, что у Кобба есть редкий дар ввязываться в неприятности, Ариадна совершенно обоснованно предположила, что на этот раз его проблемы вполне могут быть связаны с работой, которая, кстати, была весьма опасна.

Он вздохнул и предложил ей пройти в другое место, где их никто не мог бы услышать.

Оказалось, что еще до работы над Внедрением, Кобб и Артур получили заказ на Извлечение от руководителя корпорации КОБАЛ Инженеринг. Они подготовились очень тщательно, наняли хорошего архитектора и спроектировали сон на два уровня. Однако Сайто оказался слишком хорошо натренированным, а архитектор дал маху с каким-то ковром, роль которого Ариадне была еще не ясна, и операция сорвалась. Она предположила, что Кобб просто не упомянул о Мол, хотя без нее там, наверняка, тоже не обошлось. Короче говоря, задача, поставленная КОБАЛ Инженеринг, выполнена не была, что повлекло за собой печальные последствия. Теперь, когда шум вокруг его возвращения домой, и операции Внедрения был позабыт, оказалось, что в суматохе Кобб просто потерял из виду опасность, исходившую от предыдущего заказчика, чьи интересы так и не были удовлетворены.

– Им нужны я и Артур, они знают о том, что мы работали с Сайто, который является их конкурентом. Мы не только дали промашку с выполнением их заказа, мы заключили сделку с их соперником. Такое не прощается.

– Но неужели Сайто не может вам помочь?

– Разумеется, может. Но он не станет делать этого бесплатно. Это наши проблемы, наши ошибки, и никто не обязан нам помогать. Теперь мы с Артуром должны кое-что сделать для Сайто, и тогда он уладит все проблемы.

– Очередная работа?

– Да, но я обратился к тебе не для того, чтобы ты строила.

– А зачем же тогда? – удивилась она.

– КОБАЛ известно о всех людях, с которыми мы связывались за последнее время. Я специально не звонил тебе и не присылал писем, но они все равно прознали о том, какую роль ты выполняла в прошлый раз. Проще говоря, теперь тебе лучше спрятаться. На время.

До нее не сразу дошел смысл сказанных им слов.

– Что? – нахмурившись, переспросила она. – Что ты такое говоришь?

– Ариадна, в Париже тебе оставаться больше нельзя, по крайней мере, сейчас. Тебе нужно уехать, затаиться и попытаться, чтобы тебя никто не нашел. У тебя есть родственники за границей? Может быть, парень или кто-то еще?

– Но я не могу все бросить и убежать. Здесь моя работа. Я только что получила работу, понимаешь? Я не могу ее оставить. Приближается срок сдачи первого макета, я не могу так просто…

Кобб взял ее за плечи и легонько встряхнул, приводя в чувство.

– Ты не можешь оставаться. Прости, но это так. Если хочешь остаться в живых, беги прочь из Парижа.

– Но мне некуда идти, – все еще растерянно возразила она. – У меня даже друзей нет, не то чтобы кого-то такого…

– Ясно, я был к этому готов. Если тебе некуда идти, мы уже договорились с Имсом. Он тебя спрячет.

Оказалось, что она была не единственной, кто попал под удар со всей этой историей. Имс и Юсуф также засветились, но последний успел спрятаться так, что даже Артур не смог его найти. Оставался Имс, но за него не приходилось беспокоиться – он всегда знал, где и как нужно скрываться о нежелательных посетителей. Вот и сейчас он уже приготовил путь к отступлению – нашел домик на Аляске и человека, который согласился его туда доставить. И, конечно, ему совсем не улыбалось брать с собой Ариадну. Однако Кобб и Артур умеют убеждать: через час после того, как она узнала о своем бедственном положении, ей сообщили о том, что у нее всего полчаса на сборы, а потом – перелет в Сиэтл, где ее уже ждет Имс.

Дом, в котором им предстоит жить – это просто небольшое деревянное строение, состоящее всего из одной комнаты, в которой оказалось не очень много мебели. Ариадна предпочла бы, чтобы в доме была печка, но из всех предполагаемых источников тепла обнаружила только камин, который еще предстоит растопить. Аккуратно сложенные дрова находятся в дальнем углу.

Ариадна скидывает рюкзак на пол и сразу же расстегивает куртку, получив возможность вдохнуть, наконец, полной грудью. Ее щеки уже ярко-красные, но она сама не знает, от чего – от холода или жара. Она усаживается прямо на пол и снимает перчатки, а затем и шапку. Имс же, кажется, совсем не устал – он не останавливается ни на минуту, сразу же начиная заниматься камином, а потом проверяя содержимое двух шкафов, стоящих рядом.

– Не сиди на полу, – вскользь бросает он, извлекая из шкафа чайник и чашки. – Здесь есть кровать.

Ариадна все так же молча кивает и поднимается с пола. Ей кажется, что она разваливается на части и пройти к кровати кажется непосильной задачей, так как одежда уже насквозь промокла от пота, и ходить из-за этого очень тяжело. Куртка и свитер отправляются на пол, а сама Ариадна падает на кровать и убирает с лица спутанные волосы. В это самое время Имс оборачивается и, снова посмотрев на нее, говорит:

– Накройся, здесь все еще холодно.

– Мне жарко, – севшим голосом отвечает Ариадна.

– Плевать. Накройся.

– Я вся мокрая.

– Ну и что?

– Мне надо бы переодеться или лучше помыться.

– Забудь об этом.

Он отрывается от посуды и, решительным шагом направляется к ней. Ариадна протестующее вскидывает руку, но он уже находится рядом и вытягивает из-под нее одеяло.

– Я сама, – только и успевает пробормотать она, когда прохладное одеяло ложится сверху. – Я сейчас все равно встану. Мне еще нужно собрать все, что я здесь разбросала. Только вот немного полежу и обязательно встану.

– Разумеется, встанешь. Но пока лежи и не высовывайся.

Она и сама не заметила, как заснула. Открыв глаза, она ощущает, что тяжесть, которая наполняла все ее тело несколько часов назад, исчезла, уступив место тупой боли. Она осторожно переворачивается набок, чтобы посмотреть, где находится Имс, но он ее опережает.

– Проснулась? Вставай, одевайся.

«Господи, неужели мне придется провести с этим человеком целую неделю?» – с тоской думает Ариадна, скидывая одеяло.

Она опускает глаза, и в ужасе вздрагивает – под одеялом покоится ее тело, с которого по каким-то причинами исчезла почти вся одежда. Ариадна еще какое-то время смотрит на себя, вспоминая, не раздевалась ли она перед тем, как лечь в постель. Нет, она не раздевалась. Она была настолько уставшей и обессиленной, что смогла только скинуть куртку и свитер. Она точно помнит, что не снимала блузку и, уж тем более, джинсы. Теперь же она сидит в одной майке и трусиках, пытаясь понять, куда девалась остальная одежда.

– Я тебя раздел, если ты не против, – между делом говорит Имс, причем в его голосе нет ни капли смущения.

– Зачем? – Ариадна в шоке переводит взгляд на него.

– Твоя одежда действительно мокрая, – отвечает он и указывает на ее вещи, которые висят на спинке стула, который он поставил возле камина.

– Спасибо, – стараясь быть вежливой, благодарит она, замечая, что ее голос стал хриплым. – Ты не мог бы отвернуться?

– Зачем? Я и так уже все видел, – пожимает плечами Имс, и, кажется, он не шутит.

– Но, я не могу…

– Можешь, – безапелляционным тоном заявляет он. – Вставай, ты не можешь лежать в постели до вечера, не то спутаешь день с ночью.

Она послушно кивает и осторожно выскальзывает из-под одеяла. Имс действительно не собирается никуда отворачиваться и более того – пристально наблюдает за ней. Стараясь не думать о том, что она почти раздета, Ариадна подходит к своему рюкзаку, который все еще лежит на полу, опускается на колени и извлекает из него фланелевую рубашку, которую сразу же набрасывает на плечи. Рубашка достаточно длинная и теперь она чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Не заботясь о пуговицах, она достает еще одни джинсы, поднимается с пола и, поворачивается спиной к Имсу, чтобы натянуть их на себя.

Одежда позволяет ей чувствовать себя более защищенной, и у нее сразу же поднимается настроение.

– Все? – интересуется Имс. – Раз с этим мы разобрались, давай поговорим.

С момента встречи в аэропорту они еще не разговаривали, и потому Ариадна охотно соглашается, так как ей не терпится выяснить, что известно Имсу. Она уверенна, что Кобб рассказал ей только самое необходимое, но ей жутко интересно, что думает Имс по поводу всего происходящего.

– Что Кобб рассказал тебе? – сразу переходит к сути Имс, жестом приглашая ее занять место за столом напротив него.

Ариадна честно выкладывает все, что ей удалось понять и запомнить из разговора с Коббом, который, как всегда был не слишком информативным.

– Ясно. Все правильно, так и есть. А то я уже думал, что придется самому все объяснять. Насколько я знаю Дома, он никогда не говорит все сразу, предпочитая выдавать правду маленькими порциями. Так значит, тебе известно, почему мы вынуждены скрываться?

– Да. Только…

– Что «только»?

– Что мы будем делать через неделю? – осторожно спрашивает она. – Ты сказал, что здесь мы можем провести только семь дней.

Имс понимающе кивает и спокойно отвечает ей:

– Через неделю все закончится. Либо они будут уже мертвы, либо смогут все уладить.

– Мертвы? – переспрашивает она, чувствуя, как ее сердце замирает от ужаса.

– А ты что думала? Это жестокий бизнес, детка. Хотя для тебя все кажется просто игрой, да?

Ариадна смотрит прямо в его насмешливые глаза и, немного подумав, качает головой:

– Нет. Просто я еще не знаю всех тонкостей. Надеялась, что никогда не узнаю, но теперь, кажется, что уже не отвертеться.

Имс подается вперед, положив локти на стол.

– Ты думала, что больше никогда ничего о нас не услышишь? То есть, ты надеялась, что поможешь провести операцию, а потом вернешься домой в Париж, и все будет как раньше?

Очевидно, он считает такой ход мыслей просто абсурдным и не собирается это скрывать.

– Когда связываешься с людми вроде Кобба или Артура всегда нужно быть готовой к последствиям.

– Ясно. Я сглупила, – быстро говорит она, пытаясь уйти от темы, так как чувствует себя не очень комфортно.

– Вот теперь и расплачивайся за свою глупость, – утешающе замечает Имс, прежде чем подняться и отойти от стола.

Ариадна смотрит на то, как он подходит к двери и тянется за курткой.

– Куда ты? – неуверенно спрашивает она.

– Осмотрюсь. В ведре есть снег, на случай, если нужна вода. Не выходи на улицу.

Имс выходит за дверь, и Ариадна с грустью думает о том, что он мог бы пойти осматриваться минут на десять раньше, когда она переодевалась.

Находиться с Имсом под одной крышей кажется ей настоящей пыткой, поскольку он никогда не предупреждает о том, что собирается делать, да и вообще очень мало разговаривает. Когда они работали над Внедрением, ей казалось, что он весьма общителен, но сейчас выясняется, что это не далеко не так.

Едва увидев его в Сиэтле, она уже поняла, что он не хочет брать ее с собой. Наверное, у него были какие-то свои планы на это время, или он просто хотел переждать опасные дни в одиночку. Хотя чем можно заняться в доме, который со всех сторон окружен снежными просторами и на сотни километров вокруг нет ни души? Электричество вырабатывается небольшим генератором, а воду приходится добывать прямо из снега. Про отсутствие водопровода Ариадна старается не думать, хотя именно этот вопрос ее сейчас и занимает.

Она догадалась взять с собой запас еды, но не уверенна, что сможет продержаться целую неделю на одних крекерах и консервированных фруктах, так как на улице дикий холод, а чувство голода в таких условиях, как правило, усиливается. Да и вообще она чувствует себя полной дурой с того самого момента, как увидела Имса. Кобб, конечно, предупредил ее, чтобы она оделась потеплее, да и сама она знала, где находится Аляска и что означают слова «Северный полярный круг», но даже самые теплые вещи, оказавшиеся в ее распоряжении, теперь кажутся ей до смешного нелепыми. Пока они добирались до дома, она не чувствовала холода, ей даже стало жарко от прикладываемых усилий, но теперь, когда она уже отлежалась и остыла, ей кажется, что ее куртка подходит только для того, чтобы ходить в ней по дому. Тепло, которое дает камин, распространяется только на половину помещения, а место, где стоит кровать, находится как раз в другой части, и она беспокоится о том, как им удастся провести ночь.

«Было бы неплохо подогреть воды и умыться» – думает Ариадна, отправляясь на поиски посуды. Ей удается вспомнить, что перед тем, как она заснула, Имс вынимал из шкафа что-то похожее на чайник, так что поиски не занимают много времени. Другое дело найти способ подогреть воду.

Пока она ломает голову над тем, как ей растопить снег, Имс возвращается с прогулки. Она держит в руках чайник и стоит возле камина, думая о том, что нужно бы приладить его к огню, но Имс сходу решает ее проблему:

– У нас есть плитка. Дай сюда, - он бесцеремонно вырывает чайник из ее рук и отходит к окну, где стоит картонная коробка.

Он вытаскивает из коробки электрическую плитку и подключает ее к сети.

– Зачем тебе греть воду?

– Я просто… я хотела умыться, – словно в чем-то провинившись, мямлит Ариадна.

– Пф…

Имс качает головой и отходит от чайника.

Похоже, что прожить неделю вдали от мира и в обществе одного Имса будет сложнее, чем она думала.

День длится всего около трех часов, и потому, выглянув в окно, Ариадна обнаруживает, что уже совсем темно. Она смотрит на часы, проверяя который час.

– Всего два часа дня, – вслух замечает она.

– Привыкай, – невозмутимо отзывается Имс, который разбирает дрова.

– Ты поможешь передвинуть кровать? Нужно переставить ее ближе к камину, не то ночью совсем замерзнем.

– Да, конечно, – с облегчением отвечает Ариадна.

Ей нелегко привыкнуть к необычной тишине, наполняющей этот изолированный от всего остального мира дом. Она привыкла жить в большом городе, где жизнь кипит до поздней ночи, а в некоторых кварталах движение и шум не утихают круглыми сутками. Здесь она чувствует себя так, словно внезапно лишилась слуха. К тому же, из Имса неважный собеседник.

Кровать переезжает к камину, и Ариадна устраивается на одеяле, надеясь скоротать время за книгой, которую взяла с собой из Парижа. Она уже думала о том, что кровать всего одна, а другой мебели, пригодной для сна в доме больше не наблюдается, но, в конце концов решила, что может поспать и на сдвинутых стульях, если это будет нужно. А пока Имс занят своими непонятными делами, она вполне может посидеть на кровати и почитать.

– Я буду спать на кушетке, – прерывая ее чтение, говорит Имс.

– А здесь есть кушетка? – интересуется она.

– А ты разве не знала? – улыбается он и подходит к ней.

Он показывает ей жестом, чтобы она встала с кровати.

– Нужно только хорошенько поискать вот и все, – объясняет он.

Ариадна замечает, что он улыбнулся впервые за все время, что они провели вместе. Между тем он выдвигает из-под кровати два больших ящика, которые, вероятно должны служить для хранения постельного белья и прочих вещей. Внутри первого находятся четыре резные ножки, а внутри второго – матрас и все остальное. На то, чтобы собрать кушетку, у него уходит не больше десяти минут.

– Наверное, легче мне спать на ней, – замечает Ариадна.

– Это еще почему?

– Мне будет проще поместиться. Мне вообще-то не нужно много места.

– Мне тоже, – говорит он, забирая одну из подушек, лежащих на кровати.

Имс ложится на кушетку и поворачивается к ней спиной.

– Спокойной ночи, – шепотом говорит Ариадна и, не раздеваясь, забирается под одеяло.

На следующий день Ариадна просыпается в одиночестве. Она оглядывает комнату и догадывается, что Имс, наверное, снова вышел «осмотреться». Пока его нет, она заправляет постель, находит чайник и уже самостоятельно ставит его на плитку, внутренне радуясь тому, что взяла с собой пачку хорошего чая и теперь может не беспокоиться и том, что они будут пить за завтраком.

Имс возвращается через полчаса и застает ее уже проснувшейся и полностью готовой к его возвращению. За это время она успела умыться и приготовить на столе то, что казалось ей подходящим для завтрака. Он скептически оглядывает ее работу и сразу же спрашивает:

– И это все, что ты взяла с собой? Только печенье и… – он указывает на банку с фруктами – что там у тебя… фрукты?

– В холодильнике больше ничего не было, – оправдывается она, снова почувствовав себя полной идиоткой – а идти за покупками не было времени.

– Ясно, – кивает Имс и идет к своему рюкзаку.

Отчего-то ее совсем не удивляет то, что он взял гораздо больше еды и большая ее часть, по ее мнению, совсем не пригодна для употребления.

– Тебе лучше съесть хотя бы один кусочек бекона, но если ты не собираешься этого делать, то лучше забудь о том, чтобы выходить на улицу. Хотя тебе с твоей курткой лучше вообще не высовываться. Ты уже ходила в туалет?

Ариадна думает, что сейчас совсем неподходящее время для того, чтобы говорить о подобных вещах, тем более, что они собираются завтракать, но решает, что лучше ответить сразу, чем заставлять его повторять вопрос.

– Да, я видела, куда ты… куда нужно выходить.

– И как?

– В смысле? – непонимающе переспрашивает она.

– Тебе удается дойти до него и не замерзнуть?

– Да, конечно.

– Просто если это не так, то ты лучше надевай мою куртку, понятно? У меня нет с собой никаких лекарств, так что лучше тебе не простывать.

Ариадна с тоской думает о том, что Имс, вероятно, считает ее совсем слабой, раз единственное, о чем он может беспокоиться, когда речь идет о ней – это простуда.

– В этом нет необходимости, – отвечает она.

Имс уходит и после обеда, когда за окном становится темно. Он не говорит, когда вернется, далеко ли отойдет от дома, да и вообще не предупреждает, что собирается уходить, но Ариадна уже ничему не удивляется. Она лишь провожает его взглядом и, дождавшись, когда дверь за ним закроется, сразу же бежит к столу, под которым находится металлический таз.

Еще со вчерашнего дня она мечтает только об одном: снять с себя грязную майку, которая, наверное, ужасно пахнет, и помыться. Она ставит ведро со снегом на плитку, а потом вытаскивает таз на улицу, чтобы набрать в него еще снега. Затем она по полу тащит таз к камину и ставит его как можно ближе к огню, а потом извлекает их рюкзака смену белья, чистую рубашку и полотенце.

По ее расчетам выходит, что Имс проводит на улице в среднем по часу, и она полагает, что успеет закончить с водными процедурами до его возвращения. Вода в ведре достигает нужной температуры, а снег в тазике успевает к этому времени растаять. Ариадна устраивается возле камина и разводит в тазу теплую воду. С того момента, как Имс скрылся из виду, прошло всего тридцать пять минут, и она свободно раздевается догола, складывая всю одежду на кровать, которая стоит недалеко.

Расчеты оказались не совсем точными: помыться до его прихода она успела, а одеться – нет. Дверь с шумом распахивается и в дом в прямом смысле заваливается раскрасневшийся с мороза Имс, впуская холодный воздух, и Ариадна, едва не взвизгнув, прячется за кровать, прикрываясь руками.

– Я что – не вовремя? – смеется Имс.

Она тихонько стягивает с кровати рубашку и, стараясь не высовываться, осторожно надевает ее на себя.

– Нет, все нормально, – дрожащим голосом отзывается она. – Только не подходи, ладно?

– Не буду, успокойся. Можешь встать, я отвернулся.

«Ну, конечно, ты же уже все видел», – почему-то разозлившись, думает она, но на всякий случай для начала высовывает голову и удостоверяется в том, что он действительно отвернулся.

– Я быстро, честное слово, – говорит она, судорожно натягивая на мокрое тело джинсы.

– Не торопись, времени еще много. У тебя еще осталась горячая вода?

Ариадна заглядывает в ведро и отвечает:

– Да, здесь еще много.

– Оставь мне, – говорит он.

Пока Имс раздевается, Ариадна прилежно смотрит в окно, хотя он ее об этом не просил. Она думает над тем, нужно ли ей выходить, но он сразу отвечает на еще не заданный вопрос.

– Подойди, – почти командным тоном говорит он.

Она осторожно разворачивается, боясь увидеть его совершенно голым, но оказывается, что все ее страхи напрасны – он разделся только до половины.

– Что-то не так? – с опаской интересуется она.

– Можешь мне полить? Я не одарен твоими способностями, и не могу сам себе поливать и мыться одновременно.

– Х… хорошо, я помогу.

Пока Имс намыливает руки, стоя на коленях перед тазиком, она разглядывает его. Ей еще не приходилось видеть его без одежды, и она немного смущена, но все равно не может отвести от него глаз. Она даже не предполагала, насколько он большой, и теперь затаив дыхание, наблюдает за тем, как перекатываются мышцы на его руках. Пока он был в одежде, они и подумать не могла о том, насколько он хорошо натренирован.

Как ни странно, но банные процедуры Имса проходят без проблем, так как ей удается догадаться, когда нужно начинать лить воду еще до того, как он ее об этом попросит. Правда, к концу, когда она дает ему полотенце, Ариадна ощущает, как горят ее щеки. Она думает о том, что это немудрено, так как ей пришлось провести возле камина слишком много времени. Есть, конечно, и другой вариант, но о нем она предпочитает забыть. В конце концов, что волнительного может быть в том, что она увидела голый торс Имса?

Имс даже не оглядывается в ее сторону и не благодарит. Он просто берет таз с мыльной водой и выносит его на улицу. Ариадна вздыхает и идет за тряпкой, чтобы вытереть небольшие лужицы, оставшиеся на полу.

Она ждет, что он вернется очень скоро, но проходит десять, двадцать, а затем и тридцать минут, а его все нет. Уже начав беспокоиться, Ариадна выглядывает за дверь и видит, что пустой тазик стоит возле стены дома, а самого Имса нигде не видно.

«Наверное, снова ушел», – успокоившись, думает она.

Пока Имс находится в доме, ей приходится молчать, так что, Ариадна решает, что пока его нет, можно почитать вслух. Она устраивается на его кушетке, которую перетянула ближе к огню, и начинает читать книгу. После почти часа голосовых упражнений, она устает и ложится на живот, глядя на то, как пляшут языки пламени в камине.

– Нужны еще дрова, – замечает она, обращаясь сама к себе.

Лишь встав с кушетки, она бросает взгляд в окно и удивленно замирает: на улице уже стемнело. Они что, пропустили обед?

На душе становится неспокойно, и она начинает ходить по комнате, наматывая круги и думая только о том, куда запропастился Имс. Наконец, она не выдерживает, и выходит за дверь.

– Имс! – несмело зовет она, но не дождавшись ответа, кричит уже громче. – Имс!

Ее пробирает холод, который не имеет ничего общего с тем, что к вечеру температура воздуха понижается градусов на десять.

– Имс, где ты?! – словно умоляя, зовет она, не замечая, как жалобно звучит ее голос.

В голову некстати лезут мысли о медведе, который не впал в спячку, и теперь шатается по округе. Она забегает в дом, хватает фонарь и выходит на улицу с твердым намерением отыскать Имса.

Ноги опять вязнут в глубоком снегу, но она не чувствует внешнего холода. Ариадна светит фонариком и постоянно зовет Имса, продвигаясь все дальше и дальше. Недалеко от дома начинается подлесок, и она думает о том, что лучше добраться до него и попробовать поискать там. Она очень быстро выбивается из сил и снова начинает падать, но все равно поднимается и идет вперед. Ее голос хрипит и срывается.

– Хватит, Имс, отзовись, ну пожалуйста! – просит она, хотя прекрасно понимает, что такие уговоры не имеют значения. – Ну, куда ты пропал! Имс, мать твою, где ты?! – уже злится она.

Упав в очередной раз, она обнаруживает, что на то, чтобы вновь принять вертикальное положение, уходит в два раза больше времени, чем обычно. В глазах начинает щипать и без того замерзшие щеки тут же намокают, чтобы в следующий момент заледенеть в прямом смысле этого слова. Она сидит на снегу и плачет как маленькая девочка. Возвращаться в пустой дом ей совсем не хочется.

Неожиданно чьи-то руки хватают ее подмышками и поднимают на ноги. Ариадна кричит так громко, как только может.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? Я что неясно говорю? Ты же не ешь ни черта, какого черта ты выперлась из дому?!

Она несколько раз моргает, прежде чем понять, что Имс сам нашел ее и теперь держит ее за руки, повернув к себе лицом.

– Я за тобой…

Дальше она начинает икать и ничего связного сказать не может. Имс ощупывает ее ладони и, разозлившись окончательно, кричит во весь голос:

– А рукавицы?! Ты что - так и вышла полураздетая? Что у тебя под курткой?!

Их лица находятся в паре сантиметров друг от друга, и она понимает, что теперь он держит ее за талию, оторвав от земли и прижав к себе. Она болтает ногами, пытаясь нащупать снег, но чувствует, что повисла в воздухе.

– Отвечай!

– Я хорошо оделась, – сделав над собой усилие и поймав перерыв между приступами икоты, выдавливает из себя она. – Мне не холодно.

– Рассказывай, – как-то быстро успокоившись, ухмыляется Имс.

Он тащит ее дом, и Ариадна боится попросить его спустить ее с рук, так как чувствует, что лучше ему сейчас не перечить. Она просто лежит и ждет, когда он занесет ее в дом, надеясь, что до этого времени он остынет окончательно и больше не будет на нее кричать. Конечно, получилось глупо, потому что только сейчас, находясь рядом с ним, а точнее у него на руках, она понимает, насколько бессмысленным и жалким выглядит со стороны ее поступок. Что бы она стала делать, если бы застала его в беде? Чем смогла бы помочь ему? Она всхлипывает и хватает Имса за воротник куртки, подтягиваясь наверх, так как боится прикоснуться к нему самому. Даже если бы на него напал медведь, Ариадна вряд ли смогла бы его спасти.

Имс пинком открывает дверь и заносит ее в комнату. Ариадна снова болтает ногами, надеясь, что теперь-то он спустит ее на пол, но он не останавливаясь, подходит к камину и только тогда опускает ее на кушетку.

– Раздевайся, – его голос снова звучит сердито.

Она послушно расстегивает замок куртки и стягивает рукава, манжеты которых кажутся ей слишком тугими, разматывает шарф и снимает свитер.

– Снимай все, – командует Имс, и Ариадна поднимает на него глаза, пытаясь понять, что он на самом деле имеет в виду.

То, что он стоит в одних штанах, ремень которых уже расстегнут, без слов подтверждает ее худшие догадки, но она не двигается и просто комкает в руках край рубашки, стараясь смотреть исключительно на пол.

– Я же сказал тебе раздеться, – с раздражением говорит Имс и опускается перед ней на колени.

Он сам расстегивает ее рубашку, между делом замечая:

– Твои руки совсем красные. Болят?

– Только пальцы, – сиплым голосом отвечает Ариадна.

– Ничего, сейчас мы это исправим.

Она послушно поднимает руки, помогая таким образом ему снять с себя остальную одежду. Под рубашкой у нее только короткая майка, и она думает о том, что нужно было надеть лифчик, потому что сейчас ее грудь выпирает самым натуралистическим образом, так как ткань майки прилипла к коже. Имс замирает прямо напротив ее груди, и Ариадна со вздохом подается назад, пытаясь побороть желание прикрыться руками.

– Майку тоже придется снять, детка, – спокойно выдает Имс и поднимается с колен. – Со штанами сама справишься или мне расстегнуть? Пальцы у тебя как? Хотя бы слушаются тебя?

– Да, – сразу же отвечает она. – А это обязательно? – несмело интересуется она.

– А ты как думаешь? – ухмыляется Имс.

Пока она дрожащими и почти негнущимися пальцами расправляется с застежкой джинс, у Имса заканчивается терпение. Он снова возвращается к ней и хватает края ее майки:

– Подними руки.

Когда из одежды на ней остаются только трусики, Ариадна почти впадает в ступор от смущения, но Имса это, кажется, не волнует. Он снова берет ее на руки и переносит на кровать, а сам ложится рядом, прижимаясь к ее спине голой грудью.

– Нет лучше способа согреться, чем полежать в обнимку с кем-нибудь, – поясняет он. – Для лучшего эффекта нужно избавиться от всей одежды. Если будешь лежать у огня, то тепла будет слишком много, и потом у тебя будет болеть все тело. Так что пока полежим так. Ты понимаешь, о чем я? Нужно отогреваться постепенно.

– Я не так уж и замерзла.

Он сгибает ногу и касается ступней ее ступни.

– Ну, да, конечно. Ты хоть ноги-то свои чувствуешь?

– Да… нет, не совсем.

– Лежи и не дергайся.

– Хорошо, – мямлит она, думая о том, что ее щеки сейчас просто сгорят от стыда.

– Расслабься, я не собираюсь тебя соблазнять, – вполне серьезно говорит он. – Я тоже замерз, мне сейчас не до этого.

Она кивает и пытается сделать, как он говорит. В конце концов, о чем ей беспокоиться? Имс уже в доме, медведь рыскает где-то далеко, так что они в безопасности. Тепло и нахлынувшее спокойствие быстро дают результат – Ариадна засыпает, прижавшись к груди Имса и натянув одеяло до подбородка.

Просыпается она от того, что становится слишком жарко. Ее спина и руки затекли, а голова необычно тяжелая. Она осторожно выпрастывает одну руку поверх одеяла и тут же вздрагивает от того, что Имс говорит ей прямо в затылок:

– Ты уже проснулась?

– Да, – она протирает глаза и вздыхает.

– Жарковато, да?

– Да.

– Хорошо.

Он убирает одеяло вниз, открывая верхнюю часть их тел. Ариадна неловко ерзает, пытаясь скрыть свое волнение. Имс кладет одну руку поверх ее плеча и берет ее пальцы в свою ладонь. Ариадна смотрит на свою руку, которая раза в два меньше руки Имса.

– У тебя большие руки, – замечает она.

– Нет, детка, это у тебя руки слишком маленькие, – смеется Имс и переплетает их пальцы.

Его смуглость контрастирует с ее молочной белизной и Ариадна улыбается, думая о том, что ее руки выглядят как детские ладошки.

– Где ты был? – шепотом спрашивает она. – Я волновалась.

– Я просто вышел, решил прогуляться. Не могу сидеть взаперти.

– А почему так долго?

– Просто задержался.

– Я беспокоилась о тебе, – повторяет Ариадна, сжимая его пальцы.

– Со мной ничего не случится, чего нельзя сказать о тебе.

– Ты что – бессмертен? – нахмурившись, спрашивает она.

– По крайней мере я не такой хрупкий, как ты. Смотри, какие у тебя руки. Видишь? – он раскрывает ладонь, и ее пальчики кажутся совсем игрушечными на его фоне – Все остальное точно такое же. Ты же просто нереальное создание. Вроде эльфа или лесного духа. Это место точно не для тебя.

– Я в порядке, мне здесь нравится. И я вовсе не такая уж и хрупкая.

– Я знаю. Сила бывает разная, и в каком-то смысле тебе ее не занимать, но твое тело слишком уязвимо.

Ариадна молча смотрит на то, как он сгибает и разгибает пальцы, играя с ее ладонью.

– Имс, – шепотом зовет его она.

– Что?

– Больше не оставляй меня одну, ладно? По крайней мере, не… не так долго, ладно?

– Испугалась?

Она кивает и, сама того не замечая, берет его ладонь второй рукой и сжимает покрепче, словно удостоверяясь в том, что он ее слышал.

– Я постараюсь, но ничего не обещаю.

Это очень на него похоже, и Ариадна ничему не удивляется. Она лишь вздыхает и закусывает губу, думая о том, что ее последние слова были совсем лишними.

– Понимаешь, детка, – через несколько секунд объясняет Имс – если я все время буду сидеть возле тебя, у нас случится краткосрочный роман. Этого не избежать, поверь мне. Я знаю, я уверен в этом. Знаешь, мне стало ясно, что все так и случится, с того самого момента, как я тебя увидел в этом аэропорту, в Сиэтле. Я не питаю пустых надежд на то, что нас пронесет и мы сможем сохранить целомудренность, находясь целую неделю в одной комнате и засыпая в полуметре друг от друга. Мы ведь не герои какой-то вшивой комедии про выпускников, понимаешь? Я взрослый мужчина со своими тараканами, ты - красивая и интересная девушка, которая тоже, кстати, не из камня сделана. Все идеально, ты мне нравишься, и я, разумеется, не против такого развития событий. Но есть одно большое обстоятельство, которое меня останавливает, понимаешь? – он прислоняется лбом к ее макушке и бубнит: – У нас нет шансов на то, что мы останемся вместе после того, как все закончится. А я не хочу превращать знакомство с тобой в еще один бессмысленный заход на one night stand. Для меня такие дела не редкость, но…

Он запинается, и следующая за этим пауза затягивается настолько, что уже начинает тяготить обоих.

– Понятно, – все еще шепотом говорит она, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку.

Ариадна чувствует, что лучше сменить тему, пока они окончательно не зашли в тупик, и быстро переводит разговор в другое русло:

– А почему ты выбрал именно Аляску? Я всегда думала, что тебе легче живется в теплых краях.

– Все так думают. Потому я и решил, что здесь меня будут искать в последнюю очередь. Конечно, рано или поздно нас можно будет обнаружить, но уж точно не за неделю. К тому же, дома в этой части света стоят куда дешевле. Сама видишь, какие тут условия.

– Вижу. А как же медведи?

– Медведи спят.

– А тот, о котором говорил Люк?

Имс смеется:

– Так вот почему ты вышла искать меня? О медведях думала?

– А что тут такого? – обижается Ариадна. – Сам говорил, что он наверняка обрадуется, если увидит кого-то из нас.

– Ничего детка, ничего такого здесь нет, – Имс все еще смеется, и Ариадна втягивает голову в плечи и морщит нос. – Я сам как медведь, не находишь?

– Нет, – буркает она и отпускает его руку.

Проходит еще два дня, и все это время Ариадна переосмысливает слова, сказанные Имсом. Ей кажется просто безумной идея о том, что между ними могут быть хоть какие-то отношения, выходящие за рамки рабочих. Однако со временем она начинает понимать, о чем именно говорил Имс. Находясь далеко от остальных людей, она стала замечать за собой, что все ее мысли обращены только к одному человеку. Этот человек продолжает выходить «осматриваться» по несколько раз в день, правда, теперь старается не задерживаться. Он следит за тем, чтобы в камине всегда были дрова, а генератор работал без перебоев и всегда был заправлен топливом. Ариадна поймала себя на том, что ждет его возвращения с замиранием сердца, а укладываясь на ночь, непременно оглядывает его с ног до головы, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Она не ест без него и готовит к вечеру теплую воду в тазу для того, чтобы полить ему, когда он будет мыться. Всего за несколько дней у них выработался отлаженный режим дня, который придает ей чувство уверенности в том, что все в порядке и ничего дурного с ними не случится. И даже то, что они живут на самом краю света, ее уже не тревожит.

Она часто думает о том, он уже несколько раз видел ее почти что обнаженной и никак на это не отреагировал. Выводы, которые напрашиваются сами собой, заставляют ее сомневаться в правдивости его слов, утверждающих, что она ему нравится. С некоторых пор ей становится неприятна мысль, что Имсу на самом деле на нее наплевать.

Когда он возвращается с очередной прогулки, она ждет его, сидя за столом и читая книгу.

– Сколько раз ты уже успела ее прочитать? – сходу спрашивает он, стряхивая снег с куртки.

– Три, – коротко отвечает она, не глядя в его сторону.

Обычно она сразу же встает ему навстречу и даже иногда помогает раздеться, но сейчас Ариадна сидит, упершись взглядом в книгу, содержание которой уж точно не может вызвать у нее живого интереса.

– Что случилось, детка?

– Почему ты называешь меня деткой? – с раздражением вздыхает она, все так же не глядя на него.

Имс подходит к столу и усаживается на стул напротив нее.

– Потому что ты и есть детка.

– Мне двадцать четыре.

– Ну и что? Я на одиннадцать лет старше тебя, так что возраст не имеет значения. Просто ты…

– Просто не называй меня так больше.

Имс бесцеремонно вырывает книгу из ее рук и откладывает в сторону.

– Так, – он внимательно смотрит на нее. – И что с нами случилось? Раньше мы были вполне довольны, а что произошло теперь?

– Ничего, просто у меня нет настроения. Я же целыми днями сижу взаперти, как еще я могу себя чувствовать?

Имс пожимает плечами и невозмутимо отвечает:

– Придется потерпеть еще несколько дней. Сколько там осталось? Три или четыре?

– Три.

– Ничего с тобой не случится за эти три дня.

Ариадна мрачно смотрит на него и снова тянется за книгой, но Имс отодвигает ее подальше.

– Не злись, детка.

– Да хватит уже! Отдай книгу и перестань звать меня деткой!

Он смеется и забирает книгу со стола, давая ей понять, что возвращать ее он не намерен.

– А впрочем, можешь злиться сколько угодно. Смотреть на тебя сейчас – одно удовольствие. Но если ты действительно так сильно хочешь разнообразия, то вечером можешь пойти со мной. Будет темно и холодно, так что придется тебе надеть мою куртку.

Ариадна сразу же меняет настроение и радостно улыбается:

– Правда? Но в чем тогда выйдешь ты?

– У меня есть другая. Черт возьми, ты же не думала, что я подготовился к арктическим каникулам так же плохо, как и ты. Или ты действительно считаешь меня таким наивным?

Она пропускает его последние слова мимо ушей и кивает:

– Тогда договорились. После обеда ты берешь меня с собой.

На самом деле ее раздражительность лишь частично вызвана полным бездействием и изолированностью от остального мира. Настоящую причину своего плохого настроения она и сама не может точно определить, но уверенна, что это связанно с Имсом, который по временам ведет себя так, словно никаких откровенных разговоров между ними вовсе и не было.

Ариадна едва может усидеть на месте, так, как ей все равно не терпится выйти из дому на свежий воздух. Она всегда была непоседой и даже будучи студенткой университета, всегда находила время на прогулки и другие развлечения.

Когда она надевает куртку Имса, ей кажется, что отсутствие зеркала – это большой плюс. Она полагает, что выглядит как зубочистка в апельсине, и, по всей видимости, не ошибается, потому что Имс смотрит на нее и загадочно улыбается. В последнее время он заметно оттаял и стал более разговорчивым.

– Отлично выглядишь, – хмыкает он.

Ариадна награждает его сердитым взглядом и качает головой:

– Я не хочу это носить. Она тяжелая, мне в ней не пошевелиться.

– Шевелить тебе нужно только ногами, а они никак с курткой не связаны, – возражает Имс. – И вообще, если не нравится, оставайся в доме.

Выбора нет – приходится выйти на улицу в тяжелом тулупе, который рассчитан на человека в два раза больше нее. Небо уже темное, и Ариадна сразу же зажигает фонарик, освещая дорогу.

– Потуши фонарь, – говорит вышедший следом за ней Имс. – Медведя приманиваешь?

Он явно трунит над ней, но она предпочитает промолчать и послушно погасить свет, так как ей уже ясно, что в словесном поединке ей Имса не побороть.

– Да не бойся, здесь на сотни метров вокруг только один снег, так что не упадешь. Если только не вздумаешь поиграть.

– Может тогда занести фонарик домой?

– Нет, оставь. Может, сгодится, мы же не знаем.

Имс прав – кругом один снег и никаких преград не наблюдается. Он идет впереди, она держится за ним. Ариадна смотрит на то, как он переваливается по снегу, и думает, что он и правда чем-то похож на медведя.

– А ты что, так и ходишь часами по снегу? – немного устав, говорит она.

Морозный воздух и полная тишина позволяют не прилагать особых усилий. Слышимость такая, что она и сама немного пугается собственного голоса.

– Что, уже устала? – он останавливается и дожидается ее.

– Да, немного.

– Тогда ложись на снег.

Она опускает руки.

– Что серьезно? Ты так и делаешь?

– Господи, сколько вопросов. Неудивительно, что Кобб решил не заморачиваться и просто сплавил тебя мне.

Ариадна снова молча проглатывает эти не слишком приятные слова и плюхается в сугроб, а затем ложится на спину.

«Все равно в таком тулупе не замерзну» – думает она и просто втягивает руки в рукава, чтобы не чувствовать ледяную колкость снега.

Имс опускается рядом и тоже ложится.

– Звезды очень яркие, – шепотом замечает она.

– Обычно они такие. Здесь же чисто, не то, что в городе. Ну, световое загрязнение и прочая хрень, сама понимаешь.

– Они так низко, кажется, стоит только протянуть руку, и можно прикоснуться.

– Это только кажется, – как всегда насмешливо говорит Имс.

– Я просто говорю, что чувствую, – Ариадне уже надоело выслушивать его циничные разговоры, и она все-таки решает воспротивиться.

– А ты романтик. Если честно, я думал, что ты… ну, знаешь, что-то вроде андроида. Видела «Чужого»? Впервые увидев тебя, я подумал, что ты похожа на того чувака в очках, который потом сыграл Бильбо Бэггинса.

Ариадна ничего не отвечает, а просто вслепую зачерпывает ладонью снега и наугад бросает в Имса, который лежит совсем рядом. Она надеется, что попала, и, по всей видимости, так оно и есть.

– Эй, – Имс отплевывается, и Ариадна понимает, что снег упал ему на лицо – это еще что такое?

– Заткнись, а? – она впервые говорит с ним так грубо, но ей действительно надоело выслушивать его вежливое хамство.

Имс перекатывается так быстро, что она не успевает понять, в какой именно момент ее тело оказывается вдавленным в сугроб. Ее негромкий протест сразу же замолкает, так как Имс уже успел набросать ей на лицо такое количество снега, что она едва может дышать.

Ариадна хрипло кричит и пытается скинуть его с себя, но тяжелые и неповоротливые рукава куртки значительно осложняют дело. Она, что есть силы, мотает головой, и снег сползает с ее лица, оставляя мокрые следы на щеках.

– Ну, как, нравится? – хохочет Имс, и Ариадна ощущает жгучее желание сделать ему что-нибудь действительно плохое.

– У меня щеки заледенели, – сердито шипит она и продолжает пихаться, надеясь, что теперь он хоть как-то отреагирует на это.

– А когда ты сидела и ревела, тебя это не особо заботило, да?

– Да пошел ты! – окончательно обижается она.

– Ух, какие мы грозные, – продолжает издеваться Имс, который поймал ее так, что теперь не вырваться.

Она понимает, что пересилить его ей не удастся, и как-то резко прекращает сопротивляться, позволяя Имсу лежать на ней сколько душе угодно.

«Ну и пусть, – думает она – все равно когда-нибудь ему надоест».

Он смотрит на нее сверху вниз, и улыбка исчезает с его лица.

– Что? – пытаясь скрасить неловкость, спрашивает она.

– А, пошло оно, – непонятно к чему отвечает он и наклоняется к ее губам.

Ариадна думает, что он совсем ее не понял, но в следующий момент уже чувствует теплое дыхание на щеках и холодные сухие губы на своих губах. Имс целует ее осторожно и трепетно, словно боясь причинить боль, но ее захлестывает такой мощной волной эмоций и чувств, что она на время теряет ощущение реальности и позволяет ему делать все, что он захочет. Ей не раз доводилось целоваться с другими парнями, с одним из них у нее даже были вполне серьезные отношения, которые, чуть было, не закончились совместным проживанием в съемной квартире, но даже с ним она никогда не чувствовала ничего подобного.

Имс лишь слегка касается ее губ, предпочитая не углублять поцелуй, а лишь дразнить ее едва заметными прикосновениями, и это кажется ей более чувственным, чем все страстные порывы, которыми ее одаривал бывший парень.

– К черту, я устал, – шепчет Имс, и Ариадна начинает понимать, к чему относятся его доселе непонятные слова.

– Ну и пусть, – вторит ему она. – Ну и пусть, все равно, правда?

– Я же, черт возьми, честно старался, – продолжает Имс в перерывах между легкими поцелуями. – Старался и не справился. Но я хотя бы попытался.

Она внимательно слушает его слова, рассеяно думая о том, что теперь многое становится понятнее.

– Кобб чертов идиот. Он все знал и все равно отправил тебя со мной. Это все он виноват.

– Никто не виноват, – сама не зная зачем, говорит она.

– Молчи. Ты тоже виновата. Слушалась бы, и проблем бы не было. Я же не пуританин, даром, что акцент английский. А теперь не обижайся.

Ариадна думает о том, что обида – это последнее, что она сейчас ощущает.

– Я родился в Англии, но это не означает, что я джентльмен, ясно?

– Ясно, – уже задыхаясь, отвечает она.

– Я мерзкий тип, который везде ищет свою выгоду.

– Ага, – соглашается она.

– Так что ты не должна удивляться, да? Сколько времени у нас осталось?

– Не знаю.

– Три дня, ты вроде так говорила?

– Похоже, что так.

– Пропасть времени, – довольно улыбаясь, заключает он. – Только знаешь, Ари…

– Что?

– Ты, конечно, выглядишь, как кукла, но я не собираюсь просить у тебя за это прощения.

– За что?

– За то, что произойдет, когда мы доберемся до дому.

Даже когда они лежат на деревянном полу, Имс продолжает обращаться с ней так, словно она сделана из стекла. Ариадна позволяет ему расстегнуть куртку и освободить ее, наконец, от этой огромной преграды между ними. С его застежками она расправляется сама, и он внимательно смотрит на то, как она сосредоточенно кусает губы и хмурится, подтягивая тугой замок вниз.

– Твоя кожа как тонкая бумага, – совершенно неожиданно выдает он, нависая сверху и снимая шапку с ее головы. – Такая же хрупкая, только намного мягче. Я боюсь сделать тебе больно.

– Мне не больно, – честно говорит она.

– Подожди, все еще впереди.

Его слова говорят о том, что он вполне осознанно идет на близость с ней, но Ариадне все равно. Почему-то именно сейчас ей кажется, что все так и должно быть. В конце концов, он у нее не первый, и эта ночь не должна иметь большого значения.

– Зато, какие у тебя губы…

Ей кажется странным, что находя ее губы такими привлекательными, Имс еще ни разу не поцеловал ее с ощутимой страстью.

– И волосы, – продолжает между тем он – волосы тоже просто роскошны. Но в остальном ты такая маленькая, что я…

– Мне совсем не страшно.

– Мне страшно. Ты меня совсем не знаешь.

– Ну и пусть.

Она удивляется сама себе. Что на нее нашло? Ариадна никогда не считала себя легкомысленной и не заводила краткосрочных отношений на одну ночь. Она не давала свой номер телефона малознакомым парням, не искала приключений в клубах. Ее экс-бойфренд учился с ней на одном курсе и прежде чем поцеловаться с ним в первый раз, она целый год пристально наблюдала за ним. Ее обычными развлечениями были вечерние вылазки в город, походы в бассейн и занятия спортом в тренажерном зале, а не страстные свидания.

Однако Имсу удалось разбудить в ней те стороны сущности, о которых она раньше и не подозревала. Жажда близости с ним – не секса, а именно близости – пугала и радовала ее одновременно, побуждая говорить слова, от которых в другое время она бы пришла в ужас.

– Я не буду извиняться, – снова говорит он, поднимая подол ее свитера и стягивая его через голову.

Свитер отправляется следом за куртками, и Имс убирает растрепавшиеся волосы с ее лица.

– Я знаю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты извинялся.

Он кладет свою большую ладонь на ее грудь и едва ощутимо сжимает пальцы. Даже через довольно толстую фланелевую рубашку Ариадна чувствует, какие холодные у него руки.

– Ты, возможно, потом пожалеешь.

– Не пожалею, – качает головой она, а затем повторяет: – Не пожалею.

– Я хочу тебя… так сильно…

Ариадна смотрит в затуманенные глаза Имса и понимает, что он постепенно теряет контроль над своими действиями.

– И я тоже… хочу…

Дальше договорить она не может, так как чувствует, что Имс хватает ее рубашку так, что ткань жалобно трещит и слышно, как надрываются нитки.

– Подожди, – немного испуганно говорит она – я сама расстегну.

Пока она распутывает пуговицы и петли, Имс лежит, уткнувшись лицом в ее шею, и шепчет:

– Прости, прости, я не хотел, я уже… просто я так долго…

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты просил прощения. Ты же обещал.

– Да, да, моя маленькая девочка. Я помню.

Полы рубашки раскинуты в стороны, Имс поднимается, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Ариадна ерзает на полу, так как чувствует себя неловко под его внимательным взглядом. Она отлично знает все свои недостатки, так что не питает иллюзий по поводу впечатления, которое может произвести.

– На полу будет холодно, – едва слышно шепчет Имс, что на него крайне не похоже.

Он легко поднимает ее и переносит на кровать. Ей уже тяжело дышать, и она сама не знает, чего в данный момент чувствует больше – волнения, смущения, или… страха. Чем дальше заходит дело, тем явственнее видна разница между ними. Она внимательно смотрит на то, как он снимает свою одежду, и осторожно водит пальцами по его уже обнаженной груди. У него широкие плечи, которые, пожалуй, даже слишком внушительны для его роста, большие руки, отлично накачанные мышцы. Она медленно соскальзывает рукой на его живот и проводит пальцами по упругому телу. Под ребрами с левой стороны она находит небольшой, но заметный шрам.

Вместо того чтобы спросить, откуда он, она просто поглаживает его самыми кончиками пальцев, думая над тем, от чего может остаться такой рубец.

«Колотая рана, – заключает она – не резанная, а колотая. Такой короткий и глубокий порез. Больно было ужасно».

– Это было давно, так что я уже и не помню, насколько больно было ходить с этой раной, – явно прочитав по лицу ее мысли, говорит он.

Она кивает и, поддавшись порыву, сползает вниз, чтобы поцеловать это место, но Имс встревожено подается назад. Ариадна мягко целует его живот и возвращается на подушки.

– Не своди меня с ума, это плохо закончится, – шепчет Имс.

Ариадне очень хочется сказать: «Да неужели?», но она предпочитает промолчать. Имс так часто предостерегает ее, что она уже начинает терять чувство тревоги, которое должны вызывать его мудрые слова.

– Поцелуй меня, – просит она, доверчиво глядя ему в глаза.

Имс кивает и опускается к ее лицу, чтобы в следующий момент накрыть ее губы своими. Ариадна обнимает его за плечи и прижимается теснее, так как хочет ощутить его каждой клеточкой своего тела, но ощущения от поцелуя накрывают полностью, блокируя все остальные чувства. Если их поцелуи на холодном снегу вызывали у нее головокружение и трудности с дыханием, то сейчас она чувствует гораздо больше. Ей кажется, что реальный мир уходит в тень, уступая место эйфории и какой-то почти болезненной жажде единения. Она не знает, что чувствует Имс, хотя ей ужасно интересно узнать его мысли. Расстояние между их телами резко увеличивается, и она удивленно распахивает глаза, пытаясь осознать, что произошло и связано ли это с тем, что она что-то сделала не так, но ее сомнения быстро рассеиваются после того, как его руки срывают с нее остатки одежды.

Страх, который до этого времени был слабой тенью, лишь придававшей ощущениям большую остроту, теперь становится более заметным и тяжелым. Лежа под ним, и зачем-то прикрываясь руками, она чувствует, что теперь пути назад нет, и все слова Имса о том, что это неправильно, и она будет жалеть, и лучше ей не играть с ним, уже не кажутся пустыми. Он гораздо больше нее, он сильнее во всех отношениях и если она захочет остановить его, то уже не сможет.

Ариадна думает о том, что пропустила момент, когда мужчина обычно говорит: «Останови меня сейчас, а не то потом будет поздно», но позже осознает, что Имс просто не говорил ничего подобного, а дальше вспоминает его слова о том, что он вовсе не джентльмен.

С тех пор, как он попросил ее не сводить его с ума, Имс не проронил больше ни слова, и это настораживает. Его взгляд потемнел и стал каким-то тяжелым, она едва может вынести его, но Имса, похоже, все устраивает. Он уверенно берет ее колени и разводит в стороны, ясно давая понять, что отступить не получится.

Он слишком незнакомый и неуправляемый, такой непохожий на обычного Имса, который может язвить, насмехаться и рявкать, если ему что-то не нравится, он слишком сильно изменился, и Ариадна не может понять, с чем это связано. Она ловит его взгляд, хотя смотреть в его глаза по-прежнему страшно.

«Не может быть, чтобы обыкновенная прелюдия вызывала в нем такие перемены», – настороженно думает она, подчиняясь его движениям и уступая во всем.

Она должна знать, что будет дальше, она уже не маленькая и сама решилась на этот шаг, но его первое движение оказывается настолько неожиданным, что она вскрикивает и вжимает голову в подушку, пытаясь отгородиться от всего, что в данный момент происходит.

– Я… я сделал тебе больно? – почти испуганно шепчет Имс, и его глаза снова становятся обычными.

– Нет, – поспешно отвечает она, но, сразу же опомнившись, поправляется: – Совсем немного.

На миг ей кажется, что он готов все прекратить и встать с постели, но ее догадки вновь оказываются неверными. Имс даже не делает попыток сдать назад, он просто начинает делать все по-другому, не так, как до этого. Он переносит вес на один локоть, нависая над ней, и свободной рукой проводит по ее лицу, подбородку, шее и не останавливается до тех пор, пока не достигает груди. Этой части своего тела она стесняется больше всего, а потому подсознательно выворачивается, пытаясь отстраниться.

– Тише, тише, – успокаивающе говорит Имс, хотя в его глазах снова зажигается темный огонек, который так испугал ее несколько минут назад.

Дальше происходит то, что она не может понять и проанализировать. Ариадна с трудом понимает, что он делает, так как ее собственное тело становится совсем другим, и существует уже отдельно от сознания. Она будто видит себя со стороны, с удивлением замечая, что ее руки сами тянутся к его шее, а в следующий момент она сама целует его. Страха больше нет.

Он очень напряжен, его руки и плечи стали совсем каменными, а дыхание прерывистым и горячим. Она понимает, что ему сложно сдерживаться и делает первый шаг. Она сама сгибает одну ногу и принимает его, руководствуясь только физическими ощущениями и точно зная, что так правильно.

Его не нужно просить дважды.

Она никогда не может понять, в какой именно момент наступает утро. Полярная ночь такая длинная, что даже в десять часов утра за окном стоит непроглядная тьма, которая расходится лишь в одиннадцать.

На этот раз Имс лежит рядом с ней, а потому едва проснувшись, она не ощущает привычного холода, который свойственен раннему утру. Ариадна думает над тем, что нужно встать и добраться до часов, которые остались лежать на полу где-то на отрезке пути от двери до кровати.

«И зачем ему понадобилось снимать с меня часы?», – нахмурившись, думает она.

– Полежи еще немного, – раздается хриплый со сна голос Имса, а затем его сильные руки притягивают ее к теплой груди, и Ариадна расслабленно закрывает глаза.

– Еще рано, да? – все еще не открывая глаз, спрашивает она.

– А ты боишься опоздать на работу?

Она толкает его локтем и смеется. Имс снова стал таким, как обычно – насмешливым и ироничным.

– Нет, просто привычка.

– Правильно, – говорит он, и на этот раз, кажется, он вполне серьезен – не бросай своих привычек. Все равно скоро зимние каникулы закончатся, и ты вернешься к привычной жизни.

Ариадна открывает глаза и молчит, вглядываясь в темноту. Его слова явно показывают, что продолжения не будет, и она еще не знает, радует ее такое положение вещей или наоборот – расстраивает.

– Да, ты, пожалуй, прав, – со вздохом соглашается она.

– Конечно, детка, я всегда прав.

– Так и будешь звать меня деткой? – улыбается Ариадна.

– Мне так нравится, – признается Имс – но если ты против, давай придумаем что-нибудь другое.

– Например?

– Милая, любимая, дорогая… красавица, умняшка… зайка, лапочка, или как там еще?

Ариадна морщит нос, и качает головой, чтобы Имс почувствовал, что ей не нравится ни один из вариантов.

– А как насчет просто Ариадны?

– Ариадна? – теперь его очередь вздыхать, и он себе в этом не отказывает. – Ариадна замечательное имя. Нет, правда, оно идеально тебе подходит, оно загадочно, изысканно, нечасто встречается. Ариадна вывела героя из лабиринта, и ты на все сто оправдала легендарное значение своего имени. Жаль только, что Тесеем был не я.

– Так Тесей и женился на другой, – проглотив смущенный смешок, возражает она.

– Здесь я с тобой согласен.

– Да и вообще, наш Тесей уж точно не герой моего романа, – продолжает Ариадна.

– И почему?

Она пожимает плечами, и Имс, кажется, чувствует это движение в темноте, так как через секунду его губы касаются ее кожи, и он на несколько мгновений замирает в такой позиции.

– Просто. Не знаю, почему. Как можно объяснить то, что связано с чувствами? Это же сидит глубоко в подсознании.

– С подсознанием мы как-нибудь справимся. Пожалуй, мы одни из немногих людей в этом мире, способные проникать так глубоко в чужой разум.

– В моей голове не разобраться. Да и не стоит. Я вполне довольна тем, что есть.

– Как скажешь, Ариадна, – все еще почти касаясь губами ее плеча, говорит Имс.

Она смеется и подтягивается наверх, чтобы поцеловать его.

Плевать на то, что у них всего три дня, на то, что скоро все закончится и останется лишь в воспоминаниях. В своей жизни Ариадна редко совершала необдуманные поступки, и за каждый из таковых ей пришлось жестоко поплатиться, но на этот раз она не хочет себя останавливать. Горький опыт научил ее жить с оглядкой, никогда не потакать тайным желаниям и не забывать о реальном мире. Все ее действия обычно продиктованы холодным расчетом и логическими выводами, но сейчас ей хочется забыть обо всем, чему ее научила жизнь. Это глупо, и тоненький голосок пищит где-то в глубине подсознания о том, что она еще пожалеет, но Ариадна закрывает глаза и лишь сильнее прижимается к Имсу. Внутренний голос замолкает на полуслове.

– Как насчет того, чтобы целый день не вставать с постели? – хриплым голосом говорит Имс после того, как их губы разъединяются.

– А что же мы будем есть? – сладко вздохнув, шутливо спрашивает она.

– Я съем тебя, а тебе к этому времени уже ничего не будет нужно, так как ты окажешься у меня в животе. Как тебе такой план?

– Да ты каннибал, – смеется Ариадна. – И как долго ты скрывал свои гастрономические предпочтения?

– Нечего было скрывать, я никогда не был каннибалом. По крайней мере, до встречи с тобой.

– Я так аппетитно выгляжу?

Разговор приобретает откровенно пошлый оттенок, и Ариадна чувствует, как горят ее щеки. Раскованность Имса и его безудержная сексуальность, которую он перестал контролировать со вчерашнего вечера, не дают ей избавиться от чувства, что она – просто маленькая девочка в руках взрослого опытного мужчины. Она никогда не страдала излишней скромностью, но с ним краска не сходит с ее лица, свидетельствуя о постоянном смущении. Впрочем, эта стеснительность не имеет ничего общего с чувством стыда, которое бывает болезненным почти на физическом уровне и заставляет ее обычно застывать в ожидании очередного неловкого момента. Это смущение не сковывает ее, а лишь добавляет всем ощущениям более яркий оттенок, расставляя все по своим местам. Все правильно: она – несмышленая девочка, а он – взрослый мужчина.

– Еще как аппетитно, – жарко шепчет Имс, прижавшись губами к ее уху, и Ариадна хихикает, пытаясь увильнуть от щекотных прикосновений.

– Да брось, – смеясь, говорит она – я же просто мокрая курица, без груди и бедер. Выгляжу как мальчик-подросток, только волосы длинные.

Имс все не отрывает губ от ее уха, но его руки в темноте находят ее грудь и несильно сдавливают в ладонях.

– Что-то я не видел ни одного мальчика с такой прекрасной грудью.

Ариадна ерзает, продолжая смеяться. Она втягивает голову в плечи, пытаясь закрыть ему доступ к чувствительной коже шеи. Имс прижимается лицом к ее плечу, и она чувствует колкость его только начавшей отрастать бороды. Одна его рука уже оставила грудь и двинулась дальше, обводя контуры ее тела, добираясь до бедер.

– А если у меня, как у мужчины, будут такие бедра, я, наверное, умру от стыда, – продолжает он.

Ариадна затихает, чувствуя, как ускоряется ее пульс.

– Но ты выглядишь просто прекрасно с такими бедрами, хотя, есть еще кое-что, заставляющее меня думать, что ты, все-таки, женщина, – уже совсем откровенно шепчет Имс, прежде чем соскользнуть ладонью между ее бедер.

Она подбирается, как испуганный зверек и пытается отодвинуться от него, так как в этот момент ощущает себя как никогда открытой перед ним, и это новое ощущение заставляет ее бояться и желать его одновременно с новой силой.

– Что такое? – искренне удивляется Имс. – Ты что никогда… к тебе никто не прикасался так, как это делаю я?

Ариадна мотает головой, но потом вспоминает, что в темноте он не может этого видеть.

– Никогда, – сдавленным шепотом отвечает она.

– Кто был у тебя первым?

– Ты его не знаешь.

– Разумеется, не знаю, но мне интересно, может, он тоже был девственником.

– Нет, – едва справляясь с резко участившимся дыханием, отвечает она.

– Он сам так сказал?

– Убери оттуда руку, – почти умоляет она. – Я так не могу.

Ладонь исчезает, и Ариадна вздыхает с облечением.

– Тебе было очень больно? – Имс неожиданно меняет направление.

– Не помню…

– Значит, очень. Черт возьми, а я-то думал, откуда в тебе столько стыдливости.

Ариадна хмурится и переворачивается на спину, отстраняясь от него. Если она не устраивает его как сексуальный партнер, то нет ничего проще, чем сделать вид, что ничего не было и просто пережить эти три оставшихся дня, уткнувшись в перечитанную вдоль и поперек книгу.

– Сколько тебе было? – не унимается Имс.

– А ты что – сексопатолог? – резко переходя на полную громкость, возмущается она. – К чему эти расспросы?

– Хочу знать, как сильно тебя травмировали.

– Никто меня не травмировал, со мной все в порядке.

– Ну, конечно, милая. Поэтому ты зажмуриваешься всякий раз, когда мои руки заходят туда, куда, по твоему мнению, им попадать не нужно.

– Никто меня не травмировал, – упрямо повторяет она.

– Тогда почему в двадцать четыре года ты продолжаешь стесняться в постели?

– Если я тебе не нравлюсь, так и скажи, не нужно…

Он быстро перекатывается, вновь оказываясь над ней.

– Не говори ерунды, – он бесцеремонно перебивает ее. – Я не хочу нанести тебе еще больший вред, вот и все.

– Я не понимаю…

– И не нужно ничего понимать. Я могу показать тебе кое-что, но без твоего согласия это будет сложно. Ты у меня такая скромница.

– Я тебе верю, – после недолгого раздумья, отвечает она.

Губы Имса вновь оказываются на ее губах, и больше не нужны никакие слова.

Не вставать с постели целый день оказывается не так уж и плохо, гораздо лучше, чем она себе представляла. Имс вставал лишь один раз, чтобы заново развести огонь в камине, где за ночь остались одни угли, а затем они пролежали до обеда, разговаривая о своем интимном прошлом, эротических книгах, которые успели прочитать, обсуждали разные моменты из своего опыта, и Ариадна с удивлением открыла, что говорить о сексе совсем не скучно, а напротив – даже интересно. Несмотря на все свои слова, Имс больше не делал попыток прикоснуться к ней слишком откровенным образом, и через некоторое время она вновь смогла расслабиться.

Как она и предполагала, у него был очень богатый опыт во всем, что касалось интимной жизни. Он не стесняясь, заявил ей, что не может назвать точного числа своих партнеров, и не помнит, с какого времени начал испытывать влечение к женскому полу. Зато он был абсолютно честен, и ей это нравилось. Его неприкрытая прямота побуждала и ее быть более открытой. Имса нисколько не удивило то, что она не видела в сексе ничего особенного и почти никогда не испытывала должного удовольствия. На вопросы о мастурбации она ответила категорическим отказом обсуждать эту тему, чем немало его позабавила. Он часто обнимал ее и целовал, прерывая интересный разговор, что и радовало и смущало ее одновременно.

Лишь в одном она продолжала сомневаться. Когда он сказал ей, что такой девушки как она у него не было никогда, Ариадна ничего не ответила и постаралась удержать бесстрастное выражение лица. За окном уже просветлело, и Имс мог прекрасно разглядеть ее во всех подробностях.

– Ты необыкновенна. Я знал это с того самого момента, как увидел тебя.

– И тебя никогда не посещала мысль о том, что меня можно соблазнить?

– Ты не похожа на девушек, которых можно соблазнить. Такая собранная, дисциплинированная и вся из себя заумная. Но, так как я уже десятки лет разглядываю женщин как потенциальных любовниц, ты тоже не избежала этой участи. И знаешь, я почему-то подумал, что секс со мной убьет тебя. Ты подходишь Артуру, потому что он почти такой же как и ты – молодой и аккуратный. Кобб при всей внушительности своих размеров может быть очень нежным, и даже мне это ясно. Но я слишком груб для тебя, и это тоже было понятно, хотя и не означало, что я не питал никаких желаний. Я действительно боялся к тебе приблизиться.

Ариадна вспомнила тот день, когда он отогревал ее своим телом и говорил о том, что она похожа на эльфа или лесного духа.

– Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось брать на руки новорожденного? –после короткой паузы спрашивает Имс.

– Да, пару раз.

– Удивительное чувство, да? Вроде и восторг такой, и страх причинить боль. Все такое маленькое, что боишься ненароком сломать что-нибудь.

– Да, есть такое. Но потом быстро привыкаешь, и уже не страшно.

– Хорошо тебе говорить, когда у тебя такие тонкие пальчики. А мне с моими ручищами еще как страшно. Но если ты помнишь страх навредить младенцу, то наверняка, понимаешь, что я чувствую сейчас. И хочу и боюсь тебя.

– Ты ни разу не сделал мне больно.

– Да ну? А что это было в самом начале? Ну, когда ты зажмурилась и втиснула голову в подушку, помнишь? Я себя таким животным почувствовал.

– Все было нормально, просто неожиданно.

– Когда занимаешься сексом не должно быть нормально, должно быть хорошо. Нормально тебе может быть, когда ты читаешь свою дурацкую книгу или занимаешься чертежами. А когда занимаешься любовью, ты должна чувствовать куда больше, чем просто «нормально».

– Ну, не знаю. С тобой все как-то иначе, так что, может быть, когда-нибудь и пойму.

Имс немного отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза, и серьезно интересуется:

– Ты вообще, знаешь, что такое оргазм?

Ариадна неловко морщится и, после недолгого раздумья отвечает:

– Технически. Мышечное сокращение, результат стимуляции…

– … клитора или вагинальных стенок, – заканчивает за нее Имс.

– Ага, точно.

– Бог ты мой, ты даже вслух произнести эти слова не можешь. А вчера ты мне казалась смелее.

– Вчера я и была смелее. Сама себе удивляюсь.

– А что ты подразумевала, когда сказала, что хочешь меня?

Ариадна непонимающе моргает, пытаясь припомнить, когда она такое говорила, но потом на ум приходит фраза Имса «Я хочу тебя так сильно» и ее ответ «И я тоже хочу».

– Чего конкретно ты ждала от вчерашней ночи? Можешь поделиться?

Она отводит взгляд и сжимает губы.

– Ты что, и сама не знаешь?

– Эй, а можно мне подумать? – возмущенно сдвинув брови, говорит она.

– Думай, мне времени не жалко.

Действительно, чего можно хотеть от секса, если не получаешь этих проклятых оргазмов? Ариадна хмурится и вздыхает. Может быть, Имсу тоже было только одно? Он ведь не обещал ей любви до гробовой доски. За предстоящие три дня он еще не раз получит свою долю удовольствия, а потом уедет в свой дурацкий Момбас и забудет о ней, как и о куче других женщин, с которыми ему приходилось делить постель.

– Я не знаю, – пытается солгать она, хотя заведомо знает, что такой номер не пройдет.

Просто ей не хочется обнажать перед ним свои самые сокровенные мысли, так как его намерения представляются Ариадне самыми неопределенными.

– Черта с два, милая. Все ты прекрасно знаешь. Ты умная девочка, так что давай, не притворяйся.

Его небрежный тон выводит ее из себя, и Ариадна, наплевав на все, вскакивает, приподнимаясь на локтях.

– Мне хотелось близости с тобой, ясно?! Не удовольствия, не секса, а просто почувствовать тебя. Просто быть с тобой.

Имс молчит, и она, вздохнув, садится на постели, откидывая одеяло и, почему-то совсем не заботясь о собственной наготе. Если ему нечего на это сказать, лучше пусть все остается как есть. Ей еще не приходилось доверяться мужчине так, как это произошло с ним, и теперь она не знает, что чувствует на самом деле. Пожалуй, как бы там ни было, с Имсом всегда страшно. Как бы много чувств не смешивалось в ней, когда он находится рядом, страха всегда больше всего.

Еще вчера все казалось простым и абсолютно неважным. Жажда единения с ним захватила ее настолько, что она и думать забыла о том, что на следующий день все изменится и станет таким мерзким. И как она могла быть такой глупой?

Горячие руки берут ее за плечи и укладывают обратно, но Ариадна отказывается разворачиваться к Имсу лицом и опускается на постель спиной к нему. Наверное, со стороны она выглядит очень наивно. Сама же думала, что не будет предъявлять к нему никаких требований, а наутро вдруг передумала? Ариадне становится смешно.

– Не злись, детка, – его губы снова прижимаются к ее уху, и Ариадна помимо воли вздрагивает от новой волны тактильных ощущений. – Не уходи, останься. Я так долго ждал тебя.

– И боялся? – уточняет она.

– И боялся. И даже ненавидел.

– Меня?

– А кого же еще? За твою праведность, за идеальность, за твои переглядки с Коббом. Даже за то, что ты так хорошо выполняешь свою работу.

Эти не совсем приятные слова почему-то вызывают у нее рассеянную улыбку.

– Очень мило, – бубнит она. – А еще за что?

– За красоту. За сексуальность, просто какую-то противоестественную привлекательность.

Она понимает, что все эти слова – просто очередная уловка, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Развернувшись к нему, она кладет ладонь на голую грудь Имса и кивает:

– Теперь многое становится понятным.

Следующий день проходит так же, как и предыдущий. Они почти все время лежат в постели, время от времени выползая из-под одеяла, чтобы поесть или принять импровизированный душ. Иногда она просит его лечь в постель и накрыться с головой, так как ей нужно немного времени на более личные гигиенические процедуры, которые она не хочет проводить под его наблюдением. Имс послушно лежит под одеялом, но через несколько минут интересуется, не нужна ли ей помощь. Ариадна сердито фыркает и продолжает плескаться в талой воде.

Когда она возвращается в постель, Имс ждет ее с широкой улыбкой и хитрым взглядом.

– Что? – почти недовольно интересуется она.

– И долго ты собираешься прятаться от меня? Знаешь, некоторые супружеские пары, и, кстати, не только они, могут вместе принимать душ и ванную, и никто из них не умирает.

– Ну, так мы с тобой не супруги.

Имс кивает и притягивает ее к себе. Она немного замерзла, пока возилась с водой, и теперь с удовольствием отогревается под одеялом, прижимаясь к горячей груди Имса.

– Да, мы не женаты, но у нас почти что медовый месяц, – замечает он.

– Осталось всего… всего один день остался, – грустно отвечает она.

Мысли о том, что скоро все закончится, и обычная жизнь со всей ее суетой накроет их снова, неумолимо закрадываются в ее голову. Ариадна вздыхает, и кладет голову на его плечо.

– Знаешь, – сама не зная зачем, начинает она – первая книга взрослого содержания попала в мои руки, когда мне было десять. Я прочитала ее от корки до корки, но даже не заподозрила, что она была полна откровенных моментов.

– Все чисто для чистого взора, – лениво отзывается Имс, хотя Ариадна держит руку на его груди и буквально кожей может чувствовать, как рвется наружу тщательно сдерживаемый им смех.

– Дело не в этом, точнее, не только в этом, – возражает она. – Это были китайские легенды.

– О, на Востоке к сексу никогда не относились, как к преступлению. Все было гораздо естественнее, чем на Западе, где религиозная мораль превратила секс в грехопадение, даже если он происходит между супругами.

– Точно. Но там все эти моменты были описаны очень… завуалировано. Если подразумевалось, что герои переспали, то писалось что-то вроде: «И пролился дождь, и реки вышли из берегов, а потом они устали и уснули сном младенцев». Я вообще ничего не понимала и читала себе без всяких задних мыслей, хотя и не понимала, что общего может быть у дождя и сна младенцев. А потом мама нашла у меня эту книгу, и запретила ее читать.

Имс смеется и целует ее в макушку.

– Представляю, как ты удивилась.

– Очень. Но дело в другом. Там была история о молодых влюбленных, которые сбежали от всего мира, так как им не разрешали быть вместе. Они укрылись в горах, нашли пещеру и устроили себе медовый месяц.

– Что, прямо так и было написано?

– Нет, но подразумевалось это. И я отчетливо помню, что речь шла о дожде.

– Еще бы.

– Было написано, что целый месяц лил проливной дождь. А я читала и думала: «Господи, как жаль. Не погулять, не повеселиться».

Теперь они смеются вместе, после чего Имс еще раз касается губами ее волос и спрашивает:

– А про снег ничего не говорилось?

– Нет, про снег ни слова.

– А то если осадки и водная стихия вызывают в Китае сексуальные ассоциации, мне понятно, отчего мы с тобой не встаем с постели уже вторые сутки. Кругом один снег, у нас просто нет выбора.

Ариадна закрывает глаза и думает о том, что за время, проведенное в снежном плену, она почувствовала гораздо больше приятных ощущений, чем за всю свою жизнь до этого. Возможно, китайцы были правы.

В их последнюю ночь на Аляске Ариадна не может заснуть. Она ворочается с боку на бок, стараясь держаться подальше от Имса, который, в отличие от нее, спит без задних ног и даже слегка похрапывает. В голову лезут разные мысли, большинство из которых не очень приятны, потому что касаются их с Имсом отношений, которые так и остались весьма непонятными. Ариадна тихонько вздыхает и встает с постели, стараясь не шуршать одеялом, дабы не разбудить своего соседа.

Дрова в камине уютно потрескивают, создавая ощущение некоторого оживления, в то время как другая часть дома, погруженная в холод и мрак, кажется ей сейчас особенно безжизненной. Она решает устроиться у огня и подумать о своем, глядя на то, как желтые языки пляшут по несчастным поленьям, медленно превращая дрова в угли.

По правде говоря, она думала, что их последняя ночь пройдет не так тихо, как это происходит сейчас, но, очевидно, у Имса на все свои планы, в которые он, несмотря на все перемены, все равно ее не посвящает. Нет, она вовсе не надеялась на страстные признания и плотские утехи, но ей хотелось, по крайней мере, поговорить с ним. Хотя, что толку в пустых разговорах? Ариадна ухмыляется сама себе, думая о том, что Имс, по всей видимости, уже все решил, а она, как обычно, осталась не у дел. И винить во всем можно только себя.

Она знала заранее, что из этих проклятых ночей ничего не выйдет. Зачем взрослому мужчине со свободной жизнью и кучей сомнительных ценностей связываться с правильной малолетней отличницей, которая живет согласно строгому своду законов, который написан ею самой еще в подростковом возрасте. И то, что ради него она предала самую основу самодельного кодекса поведения, ничего не решает. Чего она хотела? Тоненький голосок в голове звучит с новой силой, и теперь Ариадна слышит, как ее обманутая совесть честит ее самыми неблагозвучными словами.

Холод пробирается под куртку, которую она накинула прежде чем устроиться на кушетке, и Ариадна думает о том, что нужно подбросить еще дров в камин. Остаток ночи она проводит в одиночестве, слушая, как сопит Имс, который спит сладким сном и ни о чем подобном не беспокоится.

Утро застает ее слегка задремавшей, и первое, что она чувствует сквозь сладкую дымку сна – это большие руки, которые осторожно поднимают ее с кушетки и переносят на кровать. Она открывает глаза и протирает их тыльной стороной ладони, стирая остатки дремоты.

– Я уже встаю, – глухо вздыхает она.

– Ничего страшного детка, время еще есть, – улыбается Имс.

Он не спрашивает ее, почему она оставила его в одиночестве, словно и не заметил ее отсутствия, что, разумеется, далеко не так. Предпочитая хранить молчание, он просто разбирает кушетку и складывает ее составные части в два ящика, которые снова выдвинуты из-под кровати, на которой уже сидит окончательно проснувшаяся Ариадна.

– В котором часу мы должны быть на месте? – спрашивает она, первой нарушая тишину.

– В десять, но можно и раньше. Люк парень пунктуальный.

Она кивает и смотрит на часы. Стрелки указывают на семь часов утра. До места встречи добираться примерно час, насколько она смогла запомнить. Значит, у них есть два часа на сборы и завтрак. Ариадна еще раз проводит руками по лицу и тянется за курткой Имса, чтобы выйти на улицу.

Все как прежде – он даже не поворачивается в ее сторону и не задает вопросов. Похоже, что остаток времени, которое им придется провести вместе, пройдет так же, как и первые несколько дней.

У вертолета их ожидает большой сюрприз – Артур и Кобб ждут своих бывших подельников, стоя рядом с Люком. Имс ядовито хмыкает и крепко пожимает руку каждому, мимоходом интересуясь, как все прошло, и не пришлось ли им никого убивать.

– Нет, все прошло как надо, – с очевидной натяжкой отвечает Артур, что свидетельствует о том, что операция не обошлась без неожиданностей.

Ариадна знакома с Коббом не очень долго, но ее такие таинственные и полные горечи вздохи Артура не удивляют. Хотя, сейчас она чувствует, что находясь в обществе одного Имса целую неделю, сильно изголодалась по общению с другими людьми. Она не раздумывая, обнимает Кобба, который, слегка растерявшись, осторожно похлопывает ее по спине, словно пытаясь успокоить и утешить. Она не может видеть пристального взгляда Имса, который, не моргая, наблюдает за ее необычно теплым приветствием, которое в данный момент перекидывается на Артура. Проводник более раскован, чем его коллега, он крепко обнимает ее в ответ и даже отрывает от земли. Ариадна чувствует невероятную радость от того, что встретилась, наконец, с теми, кто стал причиной гибели ее дебюта в карьере архитектора. Она помнит, что Имс упоминал возможность их гибели, и радуется тому, что они остались живы и на руках у них по пять пальцев, как и у всех обычных людей, что свидетельствует о том, что их не пытали и не калечили. Она уже простила им повторное вмешательство в ее жизнь и то, как они бесцеремонно перебросили ее на другой конец света, туда, где она умудрилась влипнуть в другие неприятности. Ее объятия с Артуром затягиваются, что нисколько не смущает обоих, пока Кобб не кашляет в кулак, давая понять, что пора завязывать со всеми этими делами. Артур прижимает ее к себе напоследок, а затем опускает на землю.

– Ну, что ты, – тепло говорит он, стирая слезы с ее щек.

Ариадна с удивлением понимает, что плачет, уткнувшись лицом в полярную куртку Артура. Кобб неловко мнется рядом. Имс по-прежнему наблюдает за ней.

– Все в порядке, – говорит она. – Это просто стресс. Просто я боялась, что с вами что-нибудь случится.

– Ничего страшного, Ариадна, – улыбается Артур – никто тебя не осуждает.

Он помогает ей взобраться на борт. Ариадна смотрит на то, как зрительно уменьшается домик, в котором она прожила последние семь дней. Он остается внизу, посреди снежного поля. В камине наверняка еще дымятся угли.

Ариадна считает, сколько раз она позволила себе заплакать за последнее время. Стыд и позор.

Париж с его неспешным течением времени и уютными маленькими улочками, принимает ее так, словно и не было этой недели в заснеженных просторах. Она с удивлением обнаруживает, что совсем не отвыкла от повседневной суеты, чертежей и общения с друзьями после рабочего дня. Отлаженные занятия, привычка к которым вырабатывалась у нее месяцами, без проблем возвращаются в ее жизнь. Готовый макет, так и пролежавший целую неделю в мастерской, пришлось сдать позже намеченного срока и выслушать по этому поводу целую тираду недовольства. Однако после того как она продемонстрировала результат своих трудов, инвесторы забыли обо всех отсрочках и принялись наперебой обсуждать новые возможности, которые открылись с ее виртуозной работой. Ариадне уже приходилось слышать похвалы мастеров, особенно за время учебы в университете, но эти восторженные отклики она принимает совсем иначе. То, что клиенты довольны, заставляет ее чувствовать неведомую доселе гордость, которая не имеет ничего общего с миром фантазий, о котором она продолжала грезить с тех пор, как встретила Кобба. Возможно, реальная жизнь снова приобретет для нее свои плюсы и окрасится яркими красками. В конце концов, нужно жить дальше, и у нее для этого есть все перспективы.

На то, чтобы уладить все формальности и подписать контракт, уходит еще несколько недель, хотя инвесторы весьма заинтересованы в том, чтобы поскорее начать стройку. Ариадна с растущим удовлетворением отмечает, что заботы о собственном проекте почти вытеснили из ее головы Имса и все, что с ним связанно. Теперь она вспоминает о нем не чаще, чем раз в день. Перед сном. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку и проклиная себя за глупость. Безумно скучая.

Новые друзья, приобретенные на работе, не заставляют себя долго ждать. После того, как подписи на контракте закрепили ее первый успех, двое молодых людей приглашают ее на ужин. Ариадна думает, что хотела бы отпраздновать данное событие в совсем другой компании, но сидеть в одиночестве кажется ей еще более худшей идеей, чем провести вечер в обществе двух молодых помощников юриста главного инвестора. Вместе с Мигелем и Рюити она чувствует себя свободно и легко, хотя знает их чуть больше месяца.

Они идут по освещенной огнями улице, надежно заключив ее между собой и не давая скучать, поминутно вспоминая забавные случаи из своей жизни и предлагая ей на выбор кучу разных клубов. Она искренне улыбается, но молчит. Ариадна никогда не любила танцевать, а уж пить – тем более. В Париже встречаются самые разные люди, и оригинальностью, пожалуй, сложно кого-то удивить. Однако трио, состоящее из смуглого испанского мачо, строгого японского юноши и миниатюрной девушки шотландской внешности, привлекает внимание почти всех прохожих. Рюити крепко сжимает ее руку, и, со свойственной ему осторожностью, осведомляется, не заинтересована ли она в чудесном баре, который находится как раз через дорогу. Ариадна уже устала ходить пешком, а потому быстро соглашается, доверяясь вкусу парня. Мигель громко возмущается, говоря, что там скучно, почти нет людей и приличной выпивки.

– С нами сегодня изысканная подруга, разве этого недостаточно? – нахмурив густые брови, возражает Рюити.

Мигель закусывает губу и сдается. Ариадна озадаченно смотрит на молодых людей и рассеянно думает о том, что ее еще никто не называл изысканной подругой. Очевидно, манеры Рюити отточены восточным педантизмом, который совсем не свойственен испанской душе Мигеля. Ариадна про себя называет последнего Сервантесом, а японцу дает фамилию Сакамото (1), хотя, это, конечно неправда. У каждого из них есть своя фамилия, но ей так легче и веселее.

Бар действительно оказывается очень просторным, но немноголюдным и довольно тихим. Они свободно выбирают столик у окна и делают заказ.

– Такая юная, и уже специалист, – с необычной горячностью начинает Сервантес, и Ариадна очень сомневается, что его слова искренни. – Как удалось?

– Не знаю, – пожимает плечами она. – Прилежная учеба и любовь к архитектуре, я полагаю.

Она не может рассказать о том, что мир снов навсегда изменил ее мировоззрение, заставив смотреть на вещи иначе, без страха и ограничений. Конечно, архитектура реального мира подчиняется строгим правилам, но после того, как она побывала в другой реальности, где нет ничего невозможного, Ариадна стала искать возможность выйти за рамки предложенного и здесь, где и должна протекать ее жизнь.

– Твой проект сразил мистера Уотерса, – замечает Сакамото, но на этот раз ей не приходится сомневаться в правдивости этих слов.

– Это не моя заслуга. Я просто сделала все, как он просил.

– Скромность хороша во всем, что не касается профессии, – мудро продолжает японец, и она думает, что доля истины в этих словах, конечно, есть. – Не связывай себя страхом, что тебя сочтут слишком самонадеянной, иначе никого не заинтересуешь. Это работает только с теми, кто действительно ничего не стоит, а ты можешь многое. Просто не давай обещаний, которые заведомо тебе не под силу. Мне еще не приходилось встречать таких молодых, но ответственных и талантливых людей.

Ариадна смущенно отводит взгляд и прячет улыбку.

Первый час они проводят, тихо попивая пиво, разговаривая о работе и обсуждая некоторые моменты, которые кажутся им интересными. Рюити осторожно флиртует с ней, и Ариадна несмело улыбается в ответ. Зачем отталкивать молодого человека, который ответственен, организован и, ко всему прочему, не противен ей? Возможно, прошлое, осталось позади окончательно, и она не больше никогда ничего не услышит о замечательных людях, с которыми она совершила самую ужасную ошибку своей жизни.

Дальше слегка опьяневшая Ариадна обнаруживает, что дала согласие на передислокацию в ближайший клуб. Теперь они сидят за стойкой только вдвоем с Рюити, и она осторожно интересуется, куда запропастился Мигель, на что Сакамото отвечает, что он пошел искать себе союзника на ближайший вечер, так как он… гей. Ариадна понимающе кивает, делая вид, что осознала только что услышанное, но внутренне напрягается, пытаясь вместить эту мысль. Рюити смотрит на ее сосредоточенно сдвинутые брови и смеется впервые за вечер.

– Ты удивлена, и не стоит этого стыдиться. Любой мужчина, оказавшись рядом с тобой, непременно захочет проверить свои шансы на успех. Ты прекрасна и, наверное, знаешь это. Но есть исключения, в числе которых, в первую очередь, находятся геи. Ты заметила, что Мигель не заинтересован в более личностном общении с тобой?

Ариадна слабо кивает, облизывая пересохшие губы.

– Ответ прост и очевиден.

– И как ты относишься к тому, что твой друг… гей? Я ничего не имею против представителей нетрадиционной… я не гомофоб, – Ариадна прикладывает руку к груди – просто не все еще свыклись с тем, что многие из нас не живут по установленным правилам, понимаешь?

– Я нормально к этому отношусь, я родом из страны с весьма свободными взглядами. Хотя официально никто однополых браков не признавал, мы не осуждаем людей, решивших жить по любви, а не по расчету.

– Значит, Мигелю повезло. А как к этому относится мистер Уотерс?

– Он не знает. И незачем ему об этом знать.

– О… ясно, – она кивает, усердно давая понять, что мысль усвоена, и она не станет никому говорить о предпочтениях Сервантеса.

– Ты милая.

Рюити тянет руку к ее лицу и легко проводит пальцами по нежной коже. Ариадна отстраняется и снова отводит взгляд.

Дальше они покидают стойку и погружаются в толпу танцующих людей. Ариадна не поклонница клубной музыки, которую считает тупой и бессмысленной, но послушно повторяет движения, на которые ее наводит Рюити удивительно легко ощущающий себя в этой обстановке. Однако через полчаса у нее начинает болеть голова, и она вынуждена приобнять его за плечи чтобы подтянуться наверх и прокричать ему на ухо, что хочет пойти домой.

Вечер однозначно не удался. Рюити сразу же выводит ее на свежий воздух и придерживает за руку, пока они медленно бредут по полутемным улицам. Ариадна не задумывается над тем, что показывает совершенно постороннему человеку дом, в котором живет.

– Я поднимусь сама, – она решает отпустить его недалеко от входа в подъезд, чтобы не пришлось впускать его в квартиру.

– Уверенна? – спрашивает Рюити.

Ариадна хмурится и закусывает губу. Прежде он не казался ей таким настойчивым.

– Не подумай ничего плохого, но на ступеньках сидит здоровенный мужчина, который с тебя глаз не сводит. Если ты войдешь в дверь, он может пройти следом, и ему даже код не понадобится. И что помешает ему вломиться в твою квартиру после того, как он поднимется по лестнице вместе с тобой?

Она встревожено поворачивается, глядя на ступеньки перед входом в дом.

Этот силуэт она узнает при любом освещении и с любого угла.

– Ничего страшного, я его знаю, – поспешно отвечает она. – Спасибо за заботу, правда. Мне еще не приходилось встречать таких джентльменов.

Рюити улыбается и склоняется к ней. Она позволяет поцеловать себя в щеку и машет ему вслед, а потом еще долго стоит, глядя на то, как он скрывается за углом. Отчасти ее затяжное прощание с молодым человеком продиктовано нежеланием встречаться с Имсом, который терпеливо дожидается ее на ступеньках. Но, как бы долго она не смотрела на пустую улицу, развернуться к дому ей все равно придется. Ариадна неохотно поворачивается на неудобных каблуках, и не спеша подходит к дому.

– Я уж думал, моя очередь никогда не настанет, – насмешливо, как, впрочем, и всегда, говорит Имс.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – не слишком-то вежливо прерывает его она.

Неужели душевный покой, заработанный с таким трудом, снова нарушен? Ариадна внимательно смотрит на Имса, и твердит себе о том, что не собирается ловиться ни на какие удочки.

– А ты не очень рада меня видеть, – проницательно заключает Имс.

– Ты пьян? – уловив странные хрипловатые нотки в его голосе, спрашивает она.

– Тебе можно, а мне нельзя?

– Я не пьяна.

– Но была. Кто этот парень? Твой новый ухажер?

– Тебя это не касается.

Имс соскакивает со ступенек с неожиданной для его комплекции легкостью и, когда он приближается к ней, Ариадна думает, что, наверняка, поторопилась делать выводы насчет его опьянения.

– Я ревную, – враз оказавшись вплотную к ней, горячо шепчет он.

«Да какое у тебя на это право?» – внутренне возмущается она.

– Кто он?

– Помощник юриста.

– А другой?

– Тоже помощник.

– Как тебе повезло.

Она морщится и раздраженно отталкивает его от себя, наивно полагая, что сможет отодвинуть такого большого мужчину своими крохотными ручонками.

– Иди куда шел, – обиженно сопит она. – Я тебе не нужна, ты все уже решил, так чего теперь…

Он смеется так громко, что на втором этаже дома демонстративно хлопает форточка. Его руки находятся на ее плечах, и Ариадна безуспешно пытается скинуть их с себя, но это приводит к тому, что его хватка только крепнет.

– И кого ты выбрала? Неужели китайца?

– Он японец…

– Вот, значит, как. Так он тебе понравился?

– Не твое дело, – шипит Ариадна, боясь произвести более громкий звук, чтобы не потревожить чувствительных соседей.

Руки Имса сползают на ее талию, и у нее перехватывает дыхание. Она не знает, что сыграло свою роль – тесные объятия или эффект неожиданности.

– Не трогай меня, – зло шепчет она, стараясь вложить в свои слова как можно больше выражения.

– И кто мне запретит?

– Я.

– Я приехал за тобой. За тобой, понимаешь? Но тебя нет дома, а соседи утверждают, что сегодня вечером ты ушла из дому и при этом была необычно ярко накрашена и одета. Я нахожу тебя в скучном баре в компании двух сосунков, которые смотрят на тебя голодными глазами. Этот испанец. Где ж ты его потеряла? Тебе же было так весело.

– Он гей. Отпусти меня, – требует она, подкрепляя свои слова увесистыми шлепками.

Имс размыкает объятия.

– Ты сам сказал, что у всех этих отношений между нами нет будущего, – с обидой говорит она. – Ты сам даже не смотрел в мою сторону. Я была готова сделать что угодно, я же в тебя…

Она обрывает свою речь на полуслове, осознав, что болтает лишнее. Нет смысла распинаться перед ним – ему все равно.

– Знаю, ты права, детка. Так все и было, и я действительно ничего не хотел продолжать. Думал, что ничего не выйдет. Да и сейчас так думаю.

– Отлично. Если мы прояснили этот вопрос, ты можешь идти.

– И не спросишь, зачем я приехал?

– Неужели нашел работу в Париже?

Имс делает шаг назад и смотрит на нее с болью в глазах. Таким ей его еще не приходилось видеть.

– А ты изменилась, – тихо говорит он.

Страх и смущение, соединившиеся в его глазах в одно целое выражение, заставляют ее остановиться.

– Мне тоже было больно, – шепотом отвечает на его замечание она.

– Я знаю, милая, я все видел.

– Тогда чего тебе еще надо? – почти жалостливо спрашивает она, пытаясь обойти его и добраться до двери в дом.

Он поворачивается следом за ней, глядя на то, как она поднимается по ступенькам. Ариадна чувствует его пристальный взгляд и ей кажется, что с каждым следующим шагом она вколачивает очередной гвоздь в крышку гроба. Она сама еще не решила, кто именно лежит в этом самом гробу – он или она. Это тягостное ощущение вновь останавливает ее на полпути к двери, за которой – она точно знает – ее ждет одинокая ночь, полная слез и отчаяния.

– Я пыталась забыть тебя, – начинает она. – Жить дальше, двигаться вперед. Твердила себе, что мы не пара, что у тебя своя жизнь, от которой ты никогда не откажешься. Я же андроид, робот на основе человеческой модели, я могу прожить и без всех этих сентиментальностей. Но ты заставил меня забыть о том, что все в жизни нужно рассчитывать. Ты заставил меня поступить безрассудно, довериться тебе и начать мечтать о том, чего быть на самом деле не может! И я, как полная идиотка, повелась на это. Пожалуй, своя собственная глупость злит меня больше всего.

Она сама не замечает, как сходит с лестницы и приближается к Имсу, постепенно повышая голос. Имс терпеливо ждет, когда она закончит мысль.

– Знаешь, мне еще не приходилось чувствовать себя настолько глупой и бесполезной. Это же было очевидно, что ты не давал мне никаких надежд. И с чего я взяла, что ты можешь передумать? По всем правилам логики я сама виновата, но это почему-то не убеждает меня в том, что ты абсолютно чист, понимаешь? Я все так же зла на тебя, как и прежде.

Поток слов неожиданно иссякает, и остается только то, что она уже не может ему рассказать. Она чувствует какое-то опустошение, которое смешивается с тяжестью вины и злости.

Имс тянет руку к ее лицу, почти так же, как это делал Рюити всего пару часов назад. Ариадна отходит подальше, отстраняясь от него.

– Я думал, что обвинять придется мне, – признается он. – Когда летел сюда, думал только об одном.

– И о чем же?

– О том, что скажу, когда встречусь с тобой. Ничего не получалось, так что решил, что на месте придумаю, но, как оказалось, ты тоже много чего накопила.

– Если ты начнешь говорить, я с радостью выслушаю тебя, – мрачно говорит она.

– Мне нечего сказать.

Ариадна смотрит на него, пытаясь оценить, насколько он честен. Неверный свет уличного фонаря бросает тень на его по-своему красивое дерзкое лицо, в котором сейчас нет ни капли насмешливости. Имс смотрит прямо и кажется настолько открытым, что ей становится страшно. Она ощущает, что в данный момент он позволяет ей решить, как поступить с ними обоими, он полностью доверяется ей.

Ей страшно принять неправильно решение, которое приведет их обоих к еще большему разочарованию, чем то, которое они испытывают сейчас. Если бы тогда, на снегу, она попросила бы его остановиться, то теперь они бы здесь не стояли. Если ты она покинула его постель на следующее утро, после того, как они впервые стали близки, ей бы не пришлось плакать по ночам, проклиная себя за глупость и безрассудство. На худой конец, ей стоило прояснить вопрос о будущем в их последнюю ночь, перед тем, как он заснул, тогда он, наверняка, не прилетел бы в Париж этим вечером.

– Это неправильно, Имс, – мягко говорит она, приблизившись к нему. – Так не должно быть, и ты это знаешь. Мы переживем этот момент, все перегорит, и останутся лишь воспоминания. Пусть они будут теплыми и хорошими.

Решение принято, и она понимает, что оно верное, но облегчения еще не чувствует. Имс хватает ее маленькие руки и подносит к своим губам, целуя их с такой страстью, что ей становится неловко. Хотя, что еще ему остается?

– Обещай мне, – жарко дышит он – обещай, что не станешь искать утешения у этих твоих новых знакомых. Обещай, что не пожалеешь.

Она качает головой, закусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы не расплакаться.

– Как я могу обещать? Я сама еще ни в чем не уверенна.

В следующий момент она понимает, что уже находится слишком близко к нему, что его руки снова сомкнуты за ее спиной, но ей не хочется вырываться и бежать от него. Она хотела бы остаться, и он хочет того же самого.

– Имс? – его подозрительное молчание тревожит ее, и она обращается к нему в страхе, что только что сотворила нечто непоправимое. – Имс, ты как?

Его губы прижаты к ее виску, и Ариадна чувствует, как остывшая на ночном воздухе кожа соприкасается с чем-то неестественно горячим. Он вздыхает, и место над бровью, которое только недавно обожгло, овеивает холодом.

«Мокро», – думает она.

– Имс, ты…

– Я люблю тебя, Ариадна. Это грязно и нечестно, и лучше тебе этого не знать.

Нечестно было скрывать это от нее. Нечестно было бросать ее в тот момент, когда он был ей так нужен. Грязно было превращать их совместные ночи в еще один бессмысленный one night stand.

– Имс, ты самый мерзкий подонок, из всех, каких мне только приходилось встречать, ты знаешь это? Ты просто монстр, нет, ты хуже, чем монстр. Ты чертов козел, понятно? – по-детски обиженно плачет она, зажмуриваясь и хватаясь за его куртку. – У меня просто других слов нет. Ты чертов придурок. Ты умеешь держать обещания? Лучше тебе уметь, потому что ты только что пообещал мне все на свете, и я надеюсь, что ты не обманул меня. Ты пообещал мне все на свете, ясно?

– Да, – так глухо, что едва можно разобрать, отвечает он.

Ариадна открывает глаза. В желтоватом свете фонаря кружатся редкие снежинки. Теперь понятно, почему кожа над ее бровью стала мокрой. Имс вздыхает, и она чувствует, как по его груди проходит дрожь, очень похожая на всхлип.

«Та капля была горячей», – вспоминает она.

Снег идет до самого утра.


End file.
